


Under The Water

by wildcat_88



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Did I say slow burn?, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Love, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Oral Sex, Pirate AU, Revenge, Rey is a badass, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcat_88/pseuds/wildcat_88
Summary: Pirates took everything away from a young Rey. Forced to scavenge the streets to stay alive, she held onto the one thing they left behind when they destroyed her village of Jakku-a blade that she learned to wield. Now, older, Rey hunts down the man she believes to be the one she witnessed murder her family and friend. A man that is known for being cold and merciless. A man that escaped without consequence many years ago. A man that goes by the name Kylo Ren. Rey will find her revenge and maybe, just maybe, she can finally find the peace she has yearned for since her life ended at the tender age of five. She just never expected for this man to be larger than life. Rey might just be completely and utterly...fucked.





	1. Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends!
> 
> I've been sitting on this story for a while, so I felt it was time to finally post it. If you are reading my other story 'Corner of your Heart' don't worry it's just on hiatus right now until I can figure out where the hell I want to take it. Also, 'The Sin is Near' will be updated quite soon ;)
> 
> Thanks again to all my amazing supporters!!
> 
> Much love <3
> 
> Authors Note
> 
> I don't know much about pirates and all that but I hope you still all enjoy this steamy story ;)

 

 The storm raged around Rey, her hazel eyes remained fixed ahead of her. The sea crashed against the side of the ship, threatening to take it under. Rey showed no fear; the thought of death no longer frightened her. If her time should come, she would accept it with a heavy heart.

Her only wish before death came knocking at her door would be to get revenge on the man who murdered her family in cold blood. Rey had been a mere girl of five years when pirates pillaged the small village of Jakku. She bore witness to the rape of innocent women, the slaughter of hard-working men, and the swift death of children who were so young they still suckled on mother's tit.

Her brother had been the one to help her escape. They hid in an abandoned barn not far from the village. Both of them had been so close to survival until a ruthless pirate found their hiding spot. Rey's brother sacrificed his life for her, the pirate only believing her brother to be the only one who fled to safety.

Rey could hardly remember how long she hid for, the days bled together while she tried to process why her life had turned out this way. She was alone. Rey ventured out many days later to see the destruction of her home. Her friends, family, were all dead. The trail of tears burned as they streamed down her face.

That day she vowed revenge. The only hope of finding the merciless band of pirates turned out to be a sword one had lost in battle. Etched on its hilt were three words in bold lettering, ‘Knights of Ren.'

Rey fled town unsure of how she would survive on her own. She became a scavenger, eating burnt bread the baker threw out every night, going so far as to drink out of dog bowls to stave off her thirst. The sun, her foe, chapped her lips to the point she was sure she was going to die. Still, somehow she remained alive. The townspeople offered her such things like whiskey and soup, both heating her throat uncomfortably. Rey didn't complain it was better than nothing at all.

On the side, Rey taught herself how to wield the sword that massacred many she loved. Hand on hand combat, another skill she picked up by wrestling with the other orphaned boys who scavenged the streets.  Her hair remained shorn close to her head, making people believe she was a boy. It helped when she fought the other boys; they never went easy on her. Even with bruised cheeks and skinned arms, she relished the pain not minding the persistent sting.

The years wore on; Rey found more leads on the man she desperately searched for. She came upon a drunken man who told her the leader of the ‘Knights of Ren' went by the name Kylo. He happened to be the lord of the pirates. Without a doubt, Rey knew this had to be the man who tore her life away from her.

Her revenge grew closer and closer with each passing day. Rey snuck onto a ship headed for Tortuga in the hopes that she could acquire a crew that would help her with her endeavors. There she met Poe, a curly-haired man that spoke with a lush Spanish accent, had eyes to die for, and a smile that could make any proper woman swoon. Finn, a handsome dark-skinned man with a mega-watt smile, and a deep British accent such as her own made her feel close to home whenever she spoke to him. These two men had worked together for years, best friends supposedly, but the way they stared at each other made Rey believe they were much more than that. It was something frowned upon, two men being intimate, Rey did not think as such. She befriended the duo, thankful that they owned a ship along with a crew.

They set sail the next day, a perilous journey where the men taught her how to steer the ship, and drink rum like a champ. None of the men minded she was female, most of the time they forgot due to her lithe body, and short hair. They even dubbed her captain of the ship, the honor came as a shock but she gladly accepted.

Years passed and now she found herself maneuvering through the deadly storm with the knowledge Kylo's ship happened to be not far off from them. The ‘Deathstar' would be making port in the next town, that was where they would attack. She would finally have her revenge. The thought spurred her on, heart thundering in her chest.

A hand on her shoulder startled her out of her thoughts. "Sorry captain didn't mean to give you a fright," Poe said, coming up beside her.

"Tis' okay, we're not too far off from the next town. Just need to brave this storm a little longer."

"Aye, the wind is settling, the storm shall pass soon enough," Poe paused seeming to hesitate in what he would say next, "Captain, when we find this pirate, do you plan to take him on your own?"

Rey quirked a brow at him. "Course, that pirate is mine."

"Are you sure this man is the one who killed your dear brother?"

"Aye," Rey growled not too fond of Poe questioning her.

Poe put his hands up in a form of surrender. "Not trying to make you mad, boss, I'm just saying we don't entirely know what we're up against. The men talk."

"They can talk to me if they are so worried," Rey snapped, keeping her eyes forward in case the sea decided to throw her off course.

A deep chuckle filtered through her ears, she ignored the sound. Poe patted her shoulder before leaving back to his post.

Rey shivered, the cold finally settling in. She wasn't sure if it was due to the cold or the fact that Poe was right.

She had no idea what she was up against.

Rey didn't even know what this man Kylo looked like.

For the first time in years, the prickle of fear shot through her.

She could only pray to the gods above she made it out alive.

∞

"Rey, you cannot go on that ship alone," Finn hissed grasping her shoulder turning her around.

They had managed to survive the storm, now Rey had to face the man that had changed the course of her life forever.

"Finn, I have to do this," Rey exclaimed, "This man ruined everything for me. He took my family and friends from me. He deserves to die but none of you do. This is my duty. I know how to survive."

"You will be outnumbered!"

Rey sighed placing her hands on Finn's sturdy shoulders. " _Please_ , understand, I _have_ to do this. You must go. I will find my way back to you all. I promise," she clarified looking him straight in the eyes.

Finn shook his head; Rey swore she could see tears filling in his eyes. She squeezed tighter to his shoulders.

 "Go," she demanded, turning away from her crew for possibly the last time. She had always understood that her life could end the day she caught up to the infamous Kylo Ren. Rey would not go down alone; she would take Kylo straight to hell with her.

The flags of ‘The Deathstar' waved in the slight breeze, whispering her impending doom. She ignored the shiver that ran through her.

The ship was beautiful. It was a brigantine, they were known to be some of the fastest ships to sail the sea and were especially loved by pirates because they were easy to maneuver in case trouble arose. It only made sense that the most notorious pirate would have many enemies; so he needed to be able to get his men and himself out of danger with the snap of his fingers.

 Upon closer inspection Rey noted how stunning the red paneling was along the ship, a statue of a woman carved into the front; her hair looked like as if it were flowing in the wind. Her chest bare, arms stretched out in front of her, agony carved into her expression. Rey knew the feeling all too well.

When Rey boarded the ship, she looked for any signs of danger. She wasn't entirely sure how long she was going to have to hide out so she climbed up to the crow's nest with the stealth of a cat, her goal to remain out of sight until the pirates returned.

Day turned to night, she was busy staring at the full moon when she heard the boisterous laughter of a bunch of men pull her out of her daze. She peered over the side inspecting what her competition was. Two men were walking on wobbly legs, they were definitely inebriated.

"I can't believe I was drank under the table by a fuckin child! Did you see that damn brat! She could be no more than twelve!" One man exclaimed, letting out a bitter sigh.

The other wrapped his arms around his mate's shoulders. "Don't worry mate, at least she gave your cock a good sucking eh?"

"Only because I forced the little wench to do so, tears were running down her tiny cheeks the entire time. That ought to teach her to not drink men under the table."

**_Pirate scum._ **

More men boarded, Rey's eyes wandered over them all, she noted it looked to be around 30 if that. This should be easy. Breathing in deeply, she unsheathed her sword staring at the hilt laughing at the irony it would be the one to kill its own men.

On an exhale, she took a step off the crow's nest plummeting straight down to where one man stood. Grasping the sword in both hands she lifted it up, her feet landed square between his shoulders, the sword going clean into the top of his head. 

The other man standing close by was splattered by blood; a look of horror masked his face.

"What the bloody hell! A-Ambush!!!" He yelled before Rey slit his throat.

 Chaos erupted on the ship, but Rey knew how to keep her composure. One man ran at her, sword raised. A stupid move she thought driving the sword into his stomach, pulling it out in one swift movement stabbing another pirate in the throat. Another man tried to catch her off guard by coming up behind her. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she fought him off with all the training that is instilled in her. Her trusty sword stabbed him clean through the eye; he fell hard against the wood of the ship.

Pirate after pirate med the end of her sword splattering her in their blood. Her once white tunic now soaked in the blood of men she knew had assisted in the death of everyone she loved and cared about.

Rey felt no fear at all until suddenly, she was caught off guard by a massive force that lifted her off her feet and slammed her into the wood.

 All the air whooshed out of her, she gasped, her next breath felt like pins and needles as she tried to push oxygen back into her lungs. With trembling fingers, she extended her hand out to reach for the sword that was so close yet so far. The force that had managed to catch her off guard pressed the toe of his boot into her wrist. Pain sliced through her entire hand, she bit back the whimper threatening to escape her throat.

Her heart drummed an unsteady tempo; she began to move her gaze upward. Strong legs were clad in black trousers; she didn't understand why her eyes pinpointed on the visible bulge between his thighs. It made her tear her eyes up to see his white tunic tucked into his black trousers, it was open revealing the strong sinews of his chest, a large X slashed across it.

 Hazel orbs swept the length of a thick scarred neck, black hair curled around it. She took in his jawline covered by black stubble, sensual lips pulled down into a frown. That's when she met two dark eyes drilling into her. Danger roared around him, she had a feeling this was the day she was actually going to die, the day where she would not be getting the revenge she yearned for. The two swords that were grasped in his massive, scarred hands were beautiful, brass hilt-stainless steel blade. They were violent looking things that seemed to match their wielders personality.

He held one sword to her neck, still looming over her with his boot keeping her trapped. Rey kept her composure, she needed to clear her head, and find the opening that would help her find a way off this ship alive; she had been sorely mistaken in thinking she could fight alone. This man would destroy her if she didn't escape.

Her thoughts raced until finally it struck her, she took a deep breath in, and drove her leg up hoping to connect with the space between his legs. The burly man saw her action coming from a mile away. He dodged the movement, stepping back and off her wrist. She may not have gotten what she wanted but it had been enough for her to roll over on to her stomach to get away from this man.

Rey scrambled over to her trusty blade, her fingertips touched the hilt before fingers ran through her short strands and yanked her head back violently. She groaned when she was pulled to her feet unceremoniously, a very sharp blade pressed against her exposed throat.

"Not the wisest choice little one," the man chuckled darkly by her ear, she couldn’t stop the shudder that took over her or the ice that ran through her veins. He removed the blade from her throat, spinning her around so she now faced the wide expanse of his chest. Without warning, he snatched the front of her shirt and hoisted her off her feet, her eyes practically eye level with him now.

He was terrifying this close-up, eyes like a black hole that threatened to suck her in. She couldn't make out where his pupil began and ended. Rey examined the scar that curved from his right eyebrow around his eye to where it cut off at the edge of his cheekbone with curious eyes.

 Dark eyebrows arched menacingly on his face, he stared at her with a sardonic smirk etched across his features.

"What's a little boy doing on my ship slaughtering my men?" He spoke in a condescending tone. Rey doesn't fully understand why his deep voice is drawing her in; she can see he knows full well he has all the control, her answer would mean nothing.

"Just kill me," Rey growls and claws at his forearms. Tiny legs kicking out but not making any contact.

A cruel laugh escapes him. "Did you hear that men? The boys' balls haven't even dropped yet."

Roars of laughter flit throughout the ship. Her face heats. _Can't this man just get this over with?_ Rey thinks.

 She just murdered at least 15 of his men. At this point her death is inevitable. She would never hear Poe’s brilliant laugh or feel the warmth of his hand on her shoulder. She would never see Finn’s beautiful smile or hear his perfect voice ever again.

He turns his attention back to her. "So you want me to kill you?"

"Please," she whispers and feels her heart catapulting into her belly.

His breath smells like rum, it's not an unpleasant smell. Where most pirates smell like literal shit, he smells fresh. A faint smell of musk and sweat, but it's an odor that only makes her feel something else that doesn't compute in her brain.

" _Please_?" he mocks. "What's the fun in just killing you though? You killed some of my best men and I'm supposed to just end your life with the swift motion of my blade? That seems a bit unfair."

"If you're going to cut all my limbs off then just get it over already!" The stories she had heard as time passed on were ones that Kylo showed no mercy, finding pleasure in the torture of his victims. One being he would cut all the limbs off a person, tossing them in the sea after.

His brows knit in confusion, then he's tilting his head back letting out a deep laugh, the sound is filled with ice. Everything starts to make sense; this man is Kylo Ren, the man who took everything from her. Now, he was laughing in her face and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. Tears burned at the corner of her eyes.

"This kid is killing me," Kylo roared.

 He's distracted and that's how she's able to rip free from his hold. Her tunic torn in half, now revealing her maturing breasts, she could care less though. She reaches for her sword, feeling it in her hand before her hair is being pulled back for the second time by his deft fingers; the sword nicks her throat this time a warning not to dare move. 

"Easy now, puppy," he snarls beside her ear, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves." His fingers are threaded through her pixie hair so tightly it's beginning to ache. He yanks at the short strands to get her on her feet once again. She follows his movements to avoid having every last bit torn out.

"Um Captain.” A man with messy brown hair and big brown eyes says as he points at her chest.

She feels the captain's eyes wander to where her chest is now exposed, he whistles through his teeth. "Well, well, well, the pipsqueaks a bloody girl."

The men wolf whistle, saying vulgar things and cheering at the fact.

"I bet you wish you were a boy right about now, most of us aren't very fond of taking boys in the arse,” Kylo mutters, his warm breath heating her ear.

 Rey wishes right now that she could fall off the face of the earth; this is it, she's about to be passed around like a common whore.

"Who gets her first Captain?" A man calls out; obnoxious roars of laughter accompany his crude comment.

Kylo turns her around the blade still across her neck, his eyes stare at the swell of her breasts. Rey gulps audibly, his eyes tracking the movement. She wishes he would just kill her as those pools of black wander back to her eyes.

He seems to take in every feature of her face. She knows she's not beautiful, plain and ordinary is what the men around town called her. The women were much crueler with their words. Rey wants to scream but fear closes her throat. Finally, he speaks.

"She's mine." Kylo declares. "Let us send our men to be one with the sea, clean the deck, and keep your eyes sharp. I want a man in the crow's nest at all times. I'll be in my quarters. Don't bother me."

Rey watched as the crew immediately obeyed his orders. "Cody, go grab some rum and bring it to me."

"Aye, Captain." The man with the kind brown eyes replied before going below deck.

"Come on," Kylo ordered, tugging Rey over to his private quarters.

The door was made of mahogany, etched with beautiful patterns that caused Rey to become entranced by it. He pushed her inside, pulling her out of the trance, she almost lost her footing, able to right herself when she clutched onto a small table to her left.

She heard him mumble something to Cody and the familiar sound of him latching the lock. She was officially trapped. Her eyes couldn't help but roam over the small quarters. He had a hammock, as well as a small cot that she was sure, didn't fit his large frame. He was of a staggering height that made her have to tilt her head back to make eye contact with him.

He made his way over to a wooden table that had a bunch of papers sprawled on it and a large map pinned to the wall behind the fancy chair that was fit for a king, not a murderous snake. He scanned over a paper, not even caring that she could still kill him. A quick scan showed her that she could grab the rum he had set down on the table next to her.

"You touch that rum and I'll give you to my men right now."

 She gasped, arm dropping back to her side with a thud. Shame washed over her features when she realized she was still showcasing her bare chest. Timidly she pulled the torn material closed to hold onto some modesty.

"Trust me little one you're about to show off a hell of a lot more to my eyes in just a moment."

Rey's eyes widened to comical heights. She hugged the material to her chest even more-so. Casting her eyes to her boots, she listened to the soft thud of his own walking closer to her. The raw untamed power that surged around him was enough to absorb all of the oxygen in the small room. Rey gasped for air, ice running through her veins causing her to go into shock. The man was much too tall, her strength unmatched compared to his. She was going to die at his hands.

He clasped her chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting her head back forcing her to make eye contact with those haunting pools of black. "You're a feisty one. It turns me on, makes me want to see if your cunt is as tight as I believe it to be."

She bit down on her lip, trying to not blush at his vulgar words. It proved to be pointless.

He walked her backward until the back of her knees hit the cot; forcing her to sit down to where she was face to face with the bulge in his trousers.

"What's your name?" He asks, running his thumb along her chin in gentle strokes.

There's no point in not telling him, she's already cornered. "Rey," she whispers.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Ah, just a babe." His knee comes up to rest on one side of her thigh making the cot shift under his weight.

She lets out an audible whimper, terrified of his looming form, tears burn at the corner of her eyes as she does her best to give him a defiant look. He already has a full understanding that he scares the living hell out of her the smirk plastered on his absurdly handsome face gives it away. Kylo ran his fingers through her short strands. "What made you want to cut your hair?"

"I've always had short hair since I was a child. Long hair would get in my way."

"Not normally attracted to women with hair like a boy but I can make an exception with you," he murmurs, lips mere inches from hers. "You may look like a boy upon first appearance but seeing you this close it's simple to see you are indeed a female. A pretty one at that."

Her heart thunders when he drags his soft lips across hers. "I haven't felt a woman's body against mine in a very long time. My men like to pillage and rape. I've never been the type. I like my women willing and begging for my cock. Don't worry little one, I won't take you unless you want me to."

Rey is shocked when he moves away from her walking over to the rum on his desk. One moment ago he was telling her wanted to know certain things and now he was saying something entirely different. Still, she lets out a sigh of relief. Her heart slowly beginning to return to its normal pace.

Kylo has canines that are sharp almost shaped like daggers, they dig into the cork leaving a mark in it as he lets go of it letting it fall to the ground and presses the bottle to his lips, tilting his head back to let the liquor run down his throat. She was drawn to his Adam's apple bobbing in time to each swallow and the way the veins in his corded neck strained as he did so.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand setting it back on the table, dark eyes returning to her. "What the hell am I gonna do with you. I knew you were young, but eighteen, fucking Christ. You're just a babe."

As much as she wanted it to not bother her that he was seeing her as a child she still felt a wave of relief that maybe he would just kill her instead. Kylo was going to demand answers to his questions, and then what? Tell him she knows he is the man that stole her brother's breath from his lungs. She did not want to be tortured. There was no winning in this situation. She was not going to make it out of this unscathed. The only way she could win was attacking him right now.

Adrenaline soared through her veins and before she could stop herself she leaped off the cot grabbing the rum bottle throwing it at him. She relished in the widening of his eyes until he dodged it, glass shattering everywhere.

Rey yanked a piece of glass off the ground ignoring the bite in her palm. She made to go for a vital spot aiming for his heart that was until his hand wrapped around her wrist with ease. She cried out dropping the glass immediately, his other hand wrapped around her throat lifting her off the ground with strength she had never known before.

Her back slammed against his desk, all the air dispelling from her lungs. Tears streamed out of the corners of her eyes, her entire body quivered when she felt his large body push in between her thighs. His hand never left her throat, squeezing tighter to the point she knew this was the end for her.

He looked murderous as he hovered over her, his breathing was hard and fast while he stared down at her, black hair disheveled with eyes to match. "Listen up, pet. I could have easily given you to my men and watched as you were fucked by the filthiest scum with their scabby cocks ruining you for the rest of your life but I decided to give you a chance. Your skills are not something I can just look over. You will tell me what I want to hear and then I will allow you to have a spot on this ship. If you would rather be thrown out to sea, alive, I will happily do so. If you would rather live then it would be best for you to start obeying me.

"As I said before I haven't felt the touch of a woman in a very long time and I know that you would feel like a dream to be inside of. You're young and this body of yours may not have much but it's enough for me. You would make the wait worth it. So, understand this, if you want to kill me it is not going to happen. You are strong, any man can see that, your skills are something I've never seen before, especially from a girl but I am still a man you cannot best. I have been trained since a young age to be a killer and I will destroy you if you think you can defeat me. I will keep you safe if you choose to become one of my crew. If not then I will feed you to the fucking wolves. So make your choice."

Rey stared at the man before her, his eyes had softened significantly, and in the waning light of the candle, she could see they were more whiskey-colored than pure black. His hand had lessened around her throat as well and she understood that he was giving her a choice to change the course of her life forever once again. This man had taken everything from her but she still valued her life. She wanted to see Poe and Finn again one day. She had to make the most difficult decision of her life.

The words felt like ice coming out of her mouth. Betrayal in its ultimate form. "I'm yours," she whispered watching his eyes darken again.

He leaned in close until their lips were mere inches apart, his eyes flitted between hers. "Yes, yes you are, my little pet. You promise to be a good girl or am I going to have to chain you up so I can get some sleep?"

"I'll be good," Rey muttered feeling his breath ghosting her lips. A strange feeling bubbled low in her belly and in between her thighs she had grown slick. She wanted to rub them together but his body was still snug between them.

He chuckled, the sound a lot warmer than the cruel laugh that escaped him earlier. "You are something else little one." His hand left her throat, his fingers splaying out on her cheek, thumb running along her bottom lip.

She could feel his heat enveloping her and for some reason that made her head fall back eyes falling closed. This was a new sensation and she craved to know what it meant. Was this what it meant to feel… _safe_? This man that she was meant to kill should feel cold to the touch, it should match his evil personality, and yet, he was so warm. It made her dizzy.

Tears slipped from her eyes.

_I'm sorry mama, papa._

_I'm sorry Finn._

_I'm sorry Poe._

_I'm so sorry…brother…._

Her eyes opened to see his brows furrowed in what appeared to be confusion. He wiped the tears away from her eye with the pad of his thumb, tilting his head to the side.

"Where do you come from little one?"

"Jakku." The tone of her voice was noticeably bitter.

"Jakku," he murmurs rolling the name off the tip of his tongue. She wants to claw his eyes out for daring to speak of the town that held innocent souls that will now never find peace in death.

"You don't remember it?" She spat.

"Should I? I've never even heard of that place before." Kylo pulls his body away from her going over to his map; one long finger starts to trace the coordinates, passing red markers of towns he's no doubt torn to shreds.

On unsteady feet, she gets off the desk, her back aches where he slammed her down. She will surely have a gnarly bruise there in the morning.

She watches as he scans the map. Rey takes the moment to actually get a good look at him. He's of a towering height; his large frame seems to make the already small room much smaller. Black trousers hug surprisingly thick thighs, a shapely ass that makes her blush when she stares at it a little too long to be considered normal. Hazel eyes travel up the expanse of his tapered waist to his broad shoulders that seem to carry the weight of the world on them. Ebony locks curl around his pale neck dotted with beauty marks that make her want to count each one just to see how many he has.

"Hm, Jakku, it seems that town was wiped away many years ago, about thirteen years ago. I would have been fifteen at that time."

"Fifteen," Rey whispers in disbelief.

"Aye," he says turning to face her, crossing his burly arms across his sculpted chest. "At that time Captain Snoke roamed the seas."

"Captain Snoke? Did he destroy Jakku?"

Kylo tilts his head. "You don't get to ask the questions, pet."

Rey moves in front of him, hand still bleeding from the glass, and grasps onto the front of his tunic. "Please, I must know if it was him! I've been searching all my life for the man that destroyed my village! I thought…I thought it was you."

"Is that why you killed my men? All based on a notion that you believed me to be the man that killed the people you loved?"

"Yes," she said sorrow coating her voice. "He murdered my brother in front of me."

"Did you happen to see his face?"

"No," Rey confessed feeling her heart sink into the pit of her stomach.

"I was a fucking kid when Snoke took me from my family. He made me into a ruthless pirate and yes, I've killed many innocents but at fifteen I was roaming the seven seas trying to make a name for myself. I know what it feels like to be alone, little one. Yet, you had no right to kill my men, my friends."

" _Friends_?" She hissed. "Your _friends_ raped an innocent girl because she drank them under the table! You pirates are the scum of the earth!"

Kylo grips her jaw in his hand between his thumb and four fingers. "What makes you any better than us? Huh? Tell me that, little one."

"I would never harm innocents! I would never make somebody do anything against their will! My crew would _never_ rape! They would _never_ murder people who were innocent!"

Kylo bares his teeth at her. "You are a naïve little girl that has no place opening her mouth about things she does not understand," he growls violently.

"I am neither naïve nor a little girl! I never had a childhood! I had to fend for myself, a little girl on the streets where I had to pretend to be a boy so men wouldn't look twice at me! I learned to fight; I learned to kill all because a man thought he could take my family and friends from me without consequence! So do not tell me what I do and do not understand!"

They were both breathing hard, his hold on her jaw tightening. "I was a little boy when I had to learn how to kill innocent women and children all because my parents thought I would be safe with my uncle. He saw darkness in me so he sold me off to a man that abused me into submission. You may have had a difficult past but you are not the only one who wanted revenge on the man! He is dead little girl, _dead_ , all because I fucking butchered him, and fed him to my dogs!"

"He was not yours to kill!" She screamed, agony tearing her heart in two.

"Nor was he yours! Nor were my friends!"

"Your friends deserved to die!"

Kylo spun them around slamming her already sore back up against the wall. "You test my patience, pet."

"If you want to break my back then just get it over with," Rey hissed trying to not show how much pain she is in. Her tunic falling open again reveals her small breasts.

Dark eyes drift to the spot, nostrils flaring before meeting her gaze once again. He lets go of her ripping the scraps of material completely off, turning her to face the wall, cheek pressed hard against it. Warm fingertips drift over her back causing her to shiver involuntarily.

"Best you lay on your stomach tonight, little one."

"An apology would be appreciated," she gritted out.

Kylo laughs behind her. His breath warms the space between her shoulder blades. "I've never apologized for anything. I'm not about to start now."

His warmth leaves, an empty feeling settles in. She hates it.

Rey is suddenly cloaked in a very warm material. She tugs it tight around her exposed upper body, the fur makes her sigh.

Kylo directs her to the cot. Sitting her down before tearing a piece of cloth and wrapping it around her wounded hand.

“Get some sleep.”

All she could do was nod, laying on her side watching as he returned to his desk sitting down in the large chair that his massive body still dwarfs.

Rey knows she shouldn't fall asleep but exhaustion takes her over.

The last thing she thinks before sleep takes her asunder is that he smells really good.

A little too good.

∞

 


	2. Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Won't you speak to me?  
> Can you show me the boat in my soul  
> That can sail me back home."  
> -Phantogram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers!!! 
> 
> Much love <3

Rey wakes with a start, the smell of the sea soothes her to an extent, yet, does not give her peace of mind of her current surroundings. The cot she lays on is not soft like her own, this one stiff, seemingly unused. She scans the room to find it absent of its owner.

Rage overcomes Rey at that moment, the thought of that man being her captor, and now in some sense of the word, "master", made her want to gouge her eyes out. She had been forewarned by people that cared about her this could be one of the outcomes. To put it frankly, Rey had not prepared for what would happen if she were to be captured and not condemned to death. Rey believed Kylo would end her life after the slaughter of his men, she had been sorely mistaken.

Rey couldn't help but squirm under the intensity of his ebony gaze. It felt like he was peering into her very soul, picking all the little pieces of it apart to find the center of it all. Rey hated the way he stared at her. She had learned the hard way that her fighting back will get her nowhere with him, choosing her best course would be to keep her mouth shut and try to stay alive.

 With shaky fingers, Rey touched the skin of her neck remembering his large hand circled around it. Rey had always been fairly taller than most girls; she was only mere inches shorter than Finn and Poe.

In front of Kylo, she was forced to crane her neck back to meet his eyes. His presence demanded obedience, towering over all his subordinates, massive frame showcasing brute strength. Kylo swamped her in height and mass, compared to him she was nothing but a little girl that decided to taunt the beast and ended up in his clutches.

With his body between her thighs, his hand wrapped around her neck, she had accepted death. That was until he opened his mouth and told her things that had her blushing from head to toe.  His eyes had been feral, yet, he remained calm when he spoke. His tone had been stern in the way she felt like she was being scolded rather than yelled at. She despised being treated like a child.

Removing her hand from her neck she did her best to remove the image of his lips inches from her own, hand still around her neck just not in a way that made her fear for her life; the way his words had made her slick between the thighs. All she wanted to do was forget that ever happened.

Swinging her legs over the side of the cot, Rey clutched the material of her trousers barking out a disbelieving laugh at her current circumstance. Getting hot and bothered over the man that kidnapped her as well as had been the one she suspected of murdering her village had not been in her plans. Rey had felt longing before, the need to feel something inside the spot only her fingers had ventured to. Rey couldn't afford distractions though, finding relief on her own over the years.

Even now, Rey had to keep a level head and find a way off this ship. Kylo a distraction she could not afford to give into. Finding a way to escape would prove to be the ultimate challenge. Utilizing a plan inside her head, her breath expels on a harsh gasp when the door of the suffocating quarters whips open.

Kylo walks in sucking all the oxygen out of the small space. She had not been expecting for him to be half-naked.  Her cheeks flushed seeing him in only trousers and leather boots on his feet. Her eyes couldn't help wandering over the expanse of his broad chest, leading down to stacked abs, her fingers twitched with the desire to see if they were as sturdy as they appeared. Midnight hair grazed pale shoulders, the scar on his face sufficing to make him even more menacing. Seeing his muscular form helped her to realize there would be no besting his strength. He would destroy her if she tried to run.

Dark, calculating eyes traveled over her, Rey swallowed hard; cowering as he moved towards her. A dress is thrust into her face. She eyes it with disgust. Even when she was a child she rarely wore dresses. They were uncomfortable and hard to fight in. There was no way she would put that thing on, not on a boat full of horny men.

"You're kidding, right?" Rey spat recoiling from the offending material.

His expression remained passive when he spoke. "You will put it on."

"I will not!"

His lip rose in a sneer. "You have no choice in the matter, little one. You will put on the dress."

Rey's eyes narrowed. She watched as he squared his shoulders making himself even larger. "Your defiance will have consequences. Just put on the dress."

"You do not own me! I wish to leave this ship! _Now_!"

A cruel smirk befell his features, her heart sank to the pit of her belly when his mighty paw clasped around her bicep yanking her to her feet. Stumbling into him she braced her fall with her free palm landing on the thick muscle of his stomach.

Rey gasps, looking down to see the fur had slipped away leaving her as naked as he. Her cheeks blazed with heat, unable to meet his gaze.

"If you wish to walk around the deck in nothing but your trousers then you may. If you wish to keep your virtue I think it best you put on the bloody dress," he growled, nostrils flaring when his eyes fell to her nude breasts. 

"Give me the dress." Rey stammered fighting off the blush heating her entire body.

Letting go of her he placed the dress in her open palm, leaving the room without a second glance over his shoulder.

For the first time since being captured Rey allowed herself to cry.

***

Finally, Rey gathered her courage, stepping onto the main deck, the baby blue dress hugging her in places she'd rather it not. It reached to just above her knees, tattered and frayed at the edges but it wasn't half bad. She kept her trousers on making the ensemble almost bearable.

She noted the crew spread out in their set positions. Some paired together were laughing boisterously over nonsense, Rey presumed. The young boy, Cody, up high in the crow's nest noticed her first. He waved, a warm smile spread on his boyish features. Rey shyly waved back.

"Fond of the boy?" A deep voice rumbled behind her.

Rey whipped around only to have to crane her head back so far she thought it was sure to break. If Kylo is a skyscraper, this man is a giant. Thick brown hair spanned past his shoulders, a bandana wrapped around his head. His beard just as untamed as his hair, red tints running through it. Tan skin marred by countless spindly white scars.

"No," Rey warily replied taking a step back from the burly man.

The man chuckled, a warm sound that she had not been expecting to come from a man of his height and appearance. His eyes were a lighter shade than the sea, inviting, kind. "You have no need to fear me, lassie. I'm not like the scoundrels you see around you. I'm just glad I didn't become one of your unfortunate victims last night." His smile widened, shooting her a wink.

Rey was confused as to why this man was being so nice to her. He reminded her of a giant teddy bear. Whereas Kylo reminded her of a rose with thorns. Beautiful yet dangerous.

"I was mistaken. I killed your comrades without learning the truth first. I'm sorry."

"These men are beneath me. We are not friends. It's a mean to an end. The only people I really like on this ship are Cody and Kylo. If you had killed one of them, well, this would be a much different conversation."

Rey shivered at the thought of killing innocent Cody and what would have become of that. Kylo would have had it coming.

Speaking of the devil. Kylo himself stalked over to the pair.

"Chewie." He simply said coming up beside him. Rey could see the height difference clearly. Yet, even now Kylo still managed to look more intimidating than the man known as Chewie.

"Captain, we are not far off from our destination."

"Aye, we'll be making port by morn."

Kylo's arms folded over his chest, highlighting the veins that stood out against hard muscle. Rey fumbled with the strings on her dress, the material was so thin it hugged her chest. Accentuating her supple curves. Kylo had already seen what she had to offer up top but she still didn't want to give him more of an excuse to leer at her bosom.

"We shall feast and drink the finest of rum," Chewie declared, clasping a hand on Kylo's shoulder. To her surprise, Kylo did not shake off the burly paw like she expected him to. Kylo didn't strike her as the type to be touched by anyone even if they were friends.

"Aye, as well as plenty of women to warm our beds."

Rey clenched her jaw at the blatant comment. Kylo's dark eyes locked with hers, his mouth in a sardonic smirk. Chewie pat Kylo's shoulder.

"It has been many moons since you have enjoyed yourself in such pleasures."

"Aye, that is true. However, I usually lose all inhibition while in Tortuga."

Rey felt her chest swell with a feeling she had never known before. It burned her from the inside out, the hair on her arms stood on end. She felt like a cat bristling at his crude words.

"Very true, sir. We haven't made port in Tortuga in many moons."

Kylo simply nodded, fixing his attention solely on Rey. "Little girl, I never said you could leave my quarters."

Rey huffs a frustrated breath, pinning him with a heated glare. "I'm not a little girl and I was tired of being holed up down there."

"You don't get the right to roam this ship. You killed my men. I don't trust you. I have no reason to trust you," he snarls surging forward, hands by his sides. He snaps his head towards Chewie. "Fetch me some rope."

Chewie nods, giving Rey an apologetic look as he walks off to get the rope Kylo demanded. Rey's body trembles with fury, breath coming out hard and fast. His hand grasped the front of her dress, air rushed out of her lungs as he drew her close.

"You will obey me, little one. Don't you remember what you told me?" A rhetorical question that made Rey snap her mouth shut, especially when his eyes darken, lips lowering towards hers. "You're _mine_. I own you now whether you like it or not."

"You will _never_ own me," Rey hisses turning her head to the side to avoid eye contact with him.

His free hand clasps her jaw forcing her to look at him. "I already own you, pet. Don't believe for one second that you will ever escape."

Chewie appeared with the rope handing it over to Kylo. He didn't stick around to see what happened next.

"Put your hands in front of you."

"No," Rey said vehemently.

"You know this will only end badly for you." His tone is low and threatening, sending shivers down Rey's spine. Still, she doesn't back down, refusing to let him walk all over her. So much for keeping her big mouth shut.

"No," she repeats, biting the inside of her mouth to suppress a frightened whimper.

Kylo bares his teeth, knuckles bleeding into white. Without hesitation he snatches both her wrists in one hand wrapping the rope so hard around them it bites into her skin. Rey yelps, her attempt to pull away futile, only burning her in the process. Tears build in her eyes; she does everything in her power to not let them fall.

Kylo leaves a sliver of rope that he uses to tug her towards the wheel where another man stands keeping the ship on its proper course. With a flick of his hand, the man salutes him and walks off with a slight limp.

"On your knees," Kylo quips placing a hand on her shoulder. She presses against it, still fighting to get away from him. His evident strength overpowers her, knees hitting the deck with a soft thud.

"Now, you'll sit there until I feel like going to bed."

Rey blinks the tears away, lower lip wobbling miserably. All she wanted was to feel the warmth of Poe and Finn's arms around her once again. That dream seemed to dwindle with every passing second in Kylo's hold.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he quickly took her jaw in his hands guiding Rey to her feet.

"Don't look so sad, pet. I only want your obedience. The sooner you get that through your stubborn head then things will be a lot easier for you."

Her jaw set stubbornly. "Why can't you just kill me or let me go?"

He tilted his head to the side. "You are the one who came onto my ship and murdered men who had no part in the deeds of Snoke. These men may be dogs and worthless to most people but they were still a part of my crew. Here they had a purpose and now you have set me back. You have weakened my defense and you think I can kill you or let you go? You are much too valuable to me, little one."

Rey glances at him from beneath low lashes, his face is unforgiving. "I cannot kill for you."

"You don't get that choice. If the time comes that I need you to kill then you shall."

"I will not kill innocents," she exclaimed, heart pounding an unsteady beat.

He laughs. "You must really think us to be the scum of the earth eh? We kill who we have to, most of the time it is not innocents."

"Your men make young girls suck their cock, how can I believe you don't kill innocents?"

"I am not responsible for what my men do with women. I have more important things to worry about."

"So, if one of them forced me to do such a thing, you would let them?" Her voice shrill, body tense, tender skin throbbing under her confinement.

"I would never let my men touch you." His words were brash; as if the idea were so upsetting he couldn't stand to think of the possibility of that happening. Rey would like to think it was because he cared but she knew it to be her being in his possession. Kylo didn't want anyone touching what was his.

"Aye, you're the only one that gets to touch me, right?"

His jaw ticked, pupils expanding as a slow grin took hold of his features. He was like nothing she had ever seen, such a beautiful man, and yet, evil morphed all that beauty. "I will only touch you if you beg me to."

She despised the way his eyes raked over the material clinging to her chest. "I will never beg for such things."

He laughed a cruel sound. His massive, scarred hands let go of her returning to place them on either side of the wheel.

Instead of returning to her knees, she turned her attention to the sea. Ever since she first step foot onto a ship, she fell in love with sailing. Rey especially loved when the sky was clear, the water a dark blue which made her wonder what lay beneath the surface. The breeze would ruffle her short locks, the smell of salt calming her, and putting her at ease. Today was a day as such. She wished she could admire it more. However, dread seeped into her every pore, not knowing what would become of her.

Her eyes trailed to the side of the ship, it would be easy to jump. There would be no way for anyone to stop her. She could sink to the bottom and be far from this hellish man.

"I would jump in right after you and tan that hide of yours so fucking bad you wouldn't be able to sit for a week." She jumped at his words, his voice a low rumble that sent shivers down her spine.

Rey whipped her head towards him, heart beating fast at how he seemed to always be aware of what was going on inside of her head. Steeling her nerves she gritted her teeth, pushing air out between them.

"I wouldn't be stupid enough to jump. I'd rather find a better way off this ship than death." The lie leaves her lips easily. After growing up on the streets she had learned to lie through her teeth. Men were the most gullible when it came to her tricks of getting food without offering up her body. Kylo didn't act like most men. He was surer of himself, cold indifference to the world that even if he thought her pretty he would not believe her little lies. She can already tell he knows she is full of shit.

He remains eerily silent. Rey suppresses the full-body shudder trying to overcome her. If she happened to make it out alive she was sure she would not come out unscathed. Yet, there had to be a way to make Kylo fall to his knees. Everyone had a weakness, she had to find his. Patience is a virtue she thought to herself. Patience something also instilled in her after all the years of searching for a man already six feet under. 

A flicker of hope sparks inside her.

She would make this out alive.

She was sure of it.

***

Tortuga is loud, obnoxious in simple terms. Everywhere Rey's eyes wander there are scantily clad women with pig-looking men hanging all over them, beer sloshing over their mugs as they bury their faces into bosoms much larger than Rey's. She hates the insecurity that washes over her at how boyish she looks.

She is surprised at how well lit the town is. A place that seems to never sleep from the looks of it. The rope around her wrists bites into her skin as she tags along behind Kylo. People move out of the way for him and his crew. Her eyes roll, of course, this man would be a fan favorite of these lands. Everywhere she looked there were more pirates than she could count. Some sneered at her while others looked upon her with disgust.

Her face heated hearing the whispers of men and women that tried to figure out whether she was a boy or girl. Curious as to why she was floundering after the notorious Kylo Ren and his mighty band of pirates.

"Never thought I'd see you around these parts, Kylo," a woman purred moving into Kylo's space. Her raven hair fell in lovely curls, big brown eyes only more magnificent with the makeup coating the lids of them. Her dress molded to her perfect body, complimenting her bountiful curves. Rey was mesmerized by the champagne pearl-sequenced fabric that seemed out of place in such a dirty town. This woman was fit for a king and yet here she roamed in search of a pirate to warm her bed.

Kylo didn't halt her advances, allowing her hand to run along the expanse of his broad chest. His men wandered off to either drink or find a woman for themselves leaving Rey alone with this woman and the man she hated.

"I needed a break from the sea, what better place to stop than Tortuga," he stated, tone cold and holding that same indifference.

"Well, I'm glad to see you back here. Care for a drink?" Long lashes fluttered, peering up at him with a lust filled stare that had Rey's stomach roiling with contempt for this whore.

"Aye."

The woman finally turned her attention to Rey, nose wrinkling as she took in the petite girl. "Who is this?"

Kylo yanked Rey forward, causing her to trip over her feet before she regained her balance. She bit back the remark that sat at the tip of her tongue, fixing him with a fervent glare instead.

"My pet," Kylo says. Rey recoils from him; his grasp on the rope tightens as he keeps her beside him. Not showing one sign of remorse for humiliating her in front of this woman.

The woman's laugh is shrill and Rey has half a mind to sink her teeth into the woman's neck like a rabid dog, shut that ridiculous laugh up forever. " _Pet_? My goodness, Kylo. If you wanted a pet you should have just asked. I'm sure I can satisfy you much better than her body could. She is practically a boy."

Rey flushes under the taunt. She had always known her body would not mature much more than it had. She already eighteen and still flat as a board. Still, she would rather not have some whore making fun of things she had already come to terms with. Her body was tight with muscle in places where most women were soft. The fact she had a body as close to a teenage boy had never bothered her much. The idea of being with a man, not one she ever thought about. Rey had a body made for fighting, for defending her from the evil of this world. She had surpassed the strength of many men but Kylo proved to be different than most men. Built like a beast with the strength to match.

"I'd rather you not tease my pet, Leticia."

"Oh, don't get touchy, Kylo. You know I mean no harm. Let's get you that drink."

Kylo follows Leticia into a tavern, if Rey thought outside had been obnoxious, inside surpassed that thought by tenfold. Men argued throwing punches over decks of cards, while their women just giggled knocking back the contents inside their mugs. The noise volume made Rey want to cover her ears to block out the sound, a task she could not achieve due to being a bit tied up at the moment. Leticia led Kylo to a table away from the bustle of drunken men and women.

Rey stood awkwardly next to him while he took a seat in the wooden chair, his massive size dwarfing it comically. Leticia hustled away to get Kylo the drink she promised.

Kylo spread his legs in the way most men seemed to do. Rey never understood why men sat as such; she always assumed it was just another way to exude their dominance over the female race. Somehow Kylo made it look almost attractive, trousers molding around thighs thick with power. Tunic parted revealing the pale skin of a chest sturdy with hard earned muscle. Her eyes drifted to the spot between his thighs, a blush tinting her cheeks as she realized the material clung to a certain part of him. She could practically see the outline resting against his inner thigh.

Clenching her fists, she forced her eyes to the ground. Sweat skated down her spine, she shifted uncomfortably relieved when Leticia returned setting a full mug of amber liquid in front of Kylo. Without hesitation she took a seat on his lap, wrapping her arm around his strapping shoulders. Rey felt the same wave of that unfamiliar feeling watching him pick up the proffered drink bringing it to lush lips no man should be allowed to have.

Leticia lowered her mouth to Kylo's ear whispering things Rey knew she did not want to hear. Kylo's face remained passive, giving away nothing of what the woman could possibly be saying. Fingers cupped the back of his neck, running through his thick locks. Rey felt her breath quicken watching the action. She felt like a kettle reaching the boiling point where steam would erupt from it at any given moment.

Lips pressed against pale skin, Rey's fist bled into white, breath spurring on faster. Pools of black met hazel, corner of lips twitching up into a smirk. Rey's scowl deepened, her eyes remained locked on his while the whore pressed sloppy kisses along the column of his throat up to his jaw. A thin hand skimmed down his chest moving lower and lower. Rey fought the urge to grab the wandering hand. Why did she feel this intense feeling to run away from what was going on before her? The weight in her chest suffocating.

"Pet, why don't you get yourself something to drink," Kylo murmured lazily. His arm wrapped around the whore on his lap.

"A little tied up," Rey growled, taken aback by her vehement retort. Her blush deepened, biting the inside of her cheek to get her emotions in check.

"Come here." He motioned her forward, she reluctantly stepped towards him. Using his free hand he pulled out a blade from his boot, sawing through the rope with deft movements. Rey sighed in relief palming the burns on her wrist, trying to relieve the ache in them.

"You trust me to wander off on my own?" Her brow rose, giving him an expectant look.

"I know you have nowhere to go. Tonight I will allow you to have some sense of freedom. Now, run along. Be a good pet."

He waved a dismissive hand returning his attention to the whore. Rey stomped away from him finding the nearest source of booze and filling her mug up to high heaven before knocking back as much as she could.

"Easy there, kid. Rum sneaks up on you." Rey turned her head to the familiar voice, noting Chewie leaning against the wall beside her.

"I've drunk rum before, I know what happens when I drink too much," Rey grumbled moving to join Chewie against the wall.

"I see the captain let you off your leash."

"Only so he can play with his whore."

A hearty laugh escaped Chewie. "Sounds like you are jealous."

"Jealous?? I've never been jealous in my entire life," Rey hissed bringing her mug to her lips, giving in to the temptation to sneak a glance at Kylo. It proved to be a mistake, their lips locked in a heated kiss. Rey tore her gaze away, skin aflame with the sight she witnessed. Rey didn't know the first thing about kissing nor had she seen much of it in the flesh, however, she did not believe it to look as such. Imagining his lips against her own had her cheeks blazing.

"There is a first time for everything."

"What could I _possibly_ be jealous about?" Rey spat, shuffling back and forth on her feet, a nervous habit she had yet to break.

Chewie lowered his head, gesturing towards the woman sitting upon Kylo's lap. "You wish you were the one on his lap, not she."

Rey barked out an incredulous laugh. "I feel nothing for him."

Chewie chuckled returning to his full height. "I'm sure you do not." Rey could hear the amusement in his tone. She thought Chewie to be a reasonable man; perhaps she was wrong in making such an assumption. If she didn't know any better she would believe he was completely insane to believe such preposterous things. The idea of sitting upon Kylo's lap laughable. Yet, once again her eyes betrayed her turning to catch a glimpse of the man she could not stand. Her heart stopped for a good second before thumping away in her chest once again, unsteady and frightened. Ebony eyes were locked on hers, Leticia kissing a path down his neck. She had not been expecting to be caught staring, grimacing she turned her eyes to the ground ignoring the way Chewie was stifling laughter.

"Pet." His voice rumbled through the tavern, the noise level in the room dying out completely. Complete and utter silence. If Rey's heart had been racing, it now thundered in her chest, ready to explode at any given moment.

Her body trembled, darting her eyes to Chewie she noted the way his lips had formed into frown attention solely on Kylo. Kylo's eyes lazily drifted to Chewie, she didn't miss the challenge in his midnight gaze. Chewie's jaw clenched, he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Go to him."

Rey shook her head fervently. "No."

"You must," Chewie insisted pushing her forward.

With legs like a newborn deer, Rey made the trek to Kylo. Her skin burning hot under the attention of the entire tavern. She didn't want to find out what he had in store for her, seeking out some exit that would get her out of the situation at hand. If someone had told her that her life would amount to this moment, vulnerable at the hands of a man she despised, she would have rather her life ended the day her families did. If there was a God, then Kylo had to be the devil.

Standing before him, she gulped audibly earning a sneer from the whore still perched upon his lap. The woman didn't even have to open her mouth to taunt her, the smile on her face enough to make Rey want to run for the hills.

"Leticia, your presence is no longer needed," Kylo stated. Rey watched her mouth open wide in disbelief. "Get the fuck off me." He growled, teeth gritting in annoyance.

Leticia gathered her skirts, huffing, and puffing as she stomped out of the tavern, the wooden doors creating a booming noise in the silence of the room.

Rey's hands shook chest heavy with uncertainty. She stood before him with bated breath, anxiously waiting for him to say something, anything to indicate what he wanted from her.

"Have a seat."

Rey moved to sit in the chair opposite of him until his large hand gripped her elbow hauling her back towards him.

"Not there, pet."

"Where would you have me sit then?" She said through clenched teeth, her frustration with his vagueness reaching its boiling point.

"Here." He motioned to his lap; Rey felt her brows creep into her hairline, eyes growing wide with his atrocious request.

"I will not." She made to pull her elbow from his grasp, it proved to be futile, his grip only tightened.

"Sit," he growled causing ice to fill her veins. This had to be a cruel prank, there is no way that he is going to make her do such a thing in a room of a good hundred people all watching their exchange with anticipation clear on their faces.

"Kylo, please," she begged, the only thing she could think to do. The urge to fight fleeing her body, a moment of weakness taking over her.

He let go of her elbow wrapping his arm around her slim waist pulling her onto his lap with minimal effort. Rey gasped falling onto him with no grace whatsoever. He let out a slight grunt, adjusting her on his lap so they were both slightly more comfortable with the position. Rey bit her lip, glad that the people watching had finally gotten their fill, and gone back to what they were previously doing.

She felt Kylo's mouth, near her ear, his breath warming the spot. It sends a surge down her spine and she can't help but straighten in his hold.

"You seemed so jealous, little one. I couldn't bear putting you through that torment for another moment," he muses, pressing a kiss to the underside of her ear. She makes a noise at the back of her throat, hating herself for daring to make such a sound.

"I was not jealous," Rey stammered, trying to shrink away from his advances.

"So you say, yet, you stared at me with a look that proves otherwise. I know what jealousy looks like, pet. All you have to do is ask and I will give you what you want." His words held promise. Rey swallowed past the lump in her throat, shaking her head at what he is implying.

"I don't want anything from you. You are nothing more than a filthy pirate," she chided making to move off of him. Abruptly fingers grasped her jaw forcing her eyes to meet his condescending ones. He wore a tight-lipped smile, violent energy raged around him. Eyes liquid black, Rey unable to make out where his pupil began and ended.  

"A filthy pirate that is allowing you to live after what you have done. You should be a little more grateful that I'm not torturing you as I do to most people who kill my men. Think what you like, little one, but you will learn to obey me. You can deny all you want that you feel nothing for me. I see the truth."

"You know _nothing_ ," Rey snapped.  She leans in so only a small space separates them, breath ghosting over his lips. "Torture me. Kill me. I don't want _anything_ to do with you."

His lips curled in a feral smile. "Don't tempt me."

"Go back to your whore. I'm sure she would much rather warm your bed than I."

"Such a stubborn lass. If that's what you desire than I shall," he says lowly pushing her onto her feet with little finesse. Standing to his full height he once again towers over her.

Rey felt her face flare hot, jaw setting stubbornly as she stared up at him.

"Have a good time," she whispered moving her hands to grip her upper arms. A way of closing off to him.

"Aye." His long legs carried him out of the tavern.

Rey watched longingly realizing that he was right.

She _is_ jealous.

_So. Damn. Jealous._

***


	3. Heart Heart Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pressure on my lips  
> I die for just one kiss  
> Wake, I can't resist  
> Could I be dreaming this?"  
> -Meg Myers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate everyone who has taken a chance on this story!!!
> 
> Much love <3333

An empty feeling settles deep in Rey's stomach, the only way she sees fit to fill that hole is to drink a generous amount of rum. The ache ebbs, finding it easier to talk to the drunken men and women now that she is one of them. She tests her strength against a couple of men in a game of arm wrestling; the lot of them laughing so hard tears filled their eyes. Due to how intoxicated they all are, Rey ends up winning the men. They treat her to another round of drinks for her victory.

Chewie tells her to ease up on the drinking at one point; Rey couldn't believe the nerve of him trying to ruin her fun. She waved him off telling him she could take care of herself. He didn't seem too happy about her defiance, instead, he stalked somewhere that caused Rey to lose track of him. Laughing the incident off she went back to accepting any drink handed to her. They only grew rowdier as the night wore on until finally, Rey couldn't stand the sweltering heat of the tavern, bidding the men adieu.

The men booed as she drunkenly waved goodbye, once outside the doors the commotion from inside significantly lessened. The breeze cooled her skin, feet wandering blindly following the smell of the sea. She stumbled a couple times, giggling at her clumsiness, glad to finally not have a care in the world even if it were to be fleeting. The moon lit up her path, stars lighting up the night sky creating magnificent constellations. Beauty marks that created constellations against pale skin flitted into her dazed mind. 

Pushing the image to another part of her brain, she tugged the leather boots off her feet tossing them aside digging her toes into the coarse sand. Venturing to the edge of the shoreline, the tide splashes around her ankles drenching the ends of her trousers. Dipping her hand into the water she scooped up sand, dark as coal. Her brain conjuring up ebony orbs framed by equally dark lashes, alight with danger. Huffing in frustration she tugged at her short strands, this night had been meant to forget him not think about all his defining features.

Reaching to the hem of her tunic she tugged it over her head throwing it far from the water's edge, her trousers following right behind. Wading into the water she doesn't care to think about the consequences of drinking and swimming right after. She hasn't been able to bathe for much too long, using the sea to scrub the grime and dirt from her skin. Remaining in the shallow end, she darts under the water rinsing off her hair. Popping her head above the surface she is startled when she sees someone swimming from afar.

Instinctively she covers her bare chest, the figure drawing closer reaching a point where they can stand. Rey's heart skips a beat at the sight of the man haunting her every thought. He hasn't noticed her yet, thrusting his fingers through his dripping locks forcing the hair away from his face. Pale skin glowing in the light of the moon, highlighting his broad chest, burly biceps, and the thickness of his forearms littered in spindly scars. His lips a ruddy color that women could only wish to copy. The smattering of beauty marks forming the same constellations as the stars. All she could do was stare, unable to form words due to his striking beauty.

His eyes drift up connecting with hers, dark brows furrowing almost unsure if he is seeing clearly. She drew in a long breath, releasing it on a shuddering breath. The tremble in her body refused to subside, only furthering when he drew closer to the point more of him was being revealed. A muscle-ridden stomach, a line of black hair beginning at his navel dipping lower to a place that unnerved her. She couldn't get over how massive and broad he is; no man looked such as him. He was fit to be a prince perhaps even a king due to how cutthroat he could be.

"What are you doing out here?" Kylo demands searching past her to see if anyone else had followed.

"I'm bathing, isn't it obvious?" Rey retorted, drawing her arms tighter across her chest as if he hadn't already seen them before. Even in the slight chill of the night, heat spanned the course of her body; a strange sensation crawled along her skin making it tingle under his severe gaze.

He loomed closer, her head having to crane back to keep their eyes locked. "Aye, in the middle of the night when you're clearly drunk. Not the wisest choice, pet."

"I'm _not_ drunk," she spat, glowering at him.

"Your eyes are glossy and your skin is flushed. Haven't you realized by now it is pointless to lie to me? I see right through you."

"You're one to talk. Here you are in the middle of the night as well. What makes what I'm doing any different than what you are doing?"

"Cause you're a female. No one is going to sneak up on me in my intoxicated state and take me against my will."

"I would fight back."

"Oh yeah? You think you'd win, little girl?" His lip curls humorlessly, tone taunting with a hint of underlying anger.

"I killed your men just fine on my own. I think I can handle one man in hand to hand combat," Rey quips brazenly.

His eyes turn the same shade as the midnight sky, the stars dimming but the moon still profound casting an ominous glow over the two of them. Her attention flickered to his clenched fists, thick veins created a path along his hands and arms throbbing insistently.

"Then fight me. If you believe you can win any man in hand to hand combat then you must be able to defeat me. Aye, pet?" She shivered at his cruel tone, the words venomous as they left his mouth. Edging closer to her, she found her wits taking a step back from him, understanding that the water would soon be below her waist. Below his waist. Swallowing hard, she felt fear like nothing she's felt before taking over her senses.

"I didn't mean what I said," Rey says dumbly, a useless attempt to escape the mess she has made with a beast of his stature.

He lets out a mirthless laugh. "Little Liar."

Rey's knees buckle, heart beating too fast with the knowledge there is no possibility of her ever defeating Kylo. Tears slip down her cheeks, stopping her futile steps back letting him close in on her.

His fingers threaded through her short locks yanking her head back, a whimper escaped from the back of her throat. She reached out blindly palms landing on his stomach. It was warm and muscled under her hands.

"You're making this too easy. Come on, little one. Try to get away from me or else you'll regret what happens next." His threat makes her skin pulsate with too much energy, his unruly hair making him appear even more untamed before her.

She socks his stomach receiving a laugh in return. It ignites a fire in her, nails digging into the flesh of his wrist doing everything she can to make him let go of her hair. He ignores the bite even when his skin breaks open and blood seeps into the water below. Rey's heart thunders, kicking out at him, a desperate cry expelling from her when her knuckles meet solid muscle. Her breath is in a flurry, creating clouds in the chilling air.

He laughed a deep sound that emanated from his chest. "So feisty, yet, not enough, _pet_."

A hand encircled around her throat yanking her onto her toes, her body collided with his the air dispelling from her lungs harshly. His dark gaze was cold, made more fervent by the way his pupils dilated. Even now she didn't stop defending herself, leveraging her knee up to kick him where it would hurt most. He managed to dodge her attempts at doing so, halting the movement all together with his overwhelming strength.

His neck muscles corded, the vein in his neck throbbing with adrenaline. His chest rose and fell with rapid breaths, fingertips letting up around her throat skimming around until he clasped the nape of her neck. His eyes were serious as he began to speak.

"You are a naïve little girl. You believe that you can get the revenge you seek on your own, drink with men that could tear your trousers down with ease taking what they want, and above all that you think you can wander off on your own to bathe in a place where no one would hear your screams. You were able to get the upper hand on my men and perhaps you fought some off without the help of your blade but listen very closely," he lectured, her blood beginning to boil as he continued. "You are still capable of being bested and your luck ran out with me. I can take you down without so much as wasting a single breath. I could have my way with you right now and no one would hear you crying out for help. You think about that before you decide to venture off on your own."

Rey let out a single sob, the ache in her chest intensifying to the point she cannot hold back her bellow of pure rage. "Who are _you_ to lecture me? You are the one who ran off leaving me by myself in the first place to chase after your common whore! Where is she, Kylo? Are you here washing the shame off of you!?"

An arrogant smirk crawls on his face. "Ah, I see, you're still jealous about that."

"I'm not jealous!" She wanted to claw at his skin, make him bleed all over until he was nothing more than a wounded animal such as she.

He laughs right in her face; she sees red raking her fingernails along taut skin. "You bloody bastard! Don't you dare laugh at me!"

" _Little_ _fucking_ _liar_ ," he snarled wrapping a massive hand around her wrist putting an end to her assault. "Admit it, admit you are jealous!"

Her shoulders slumped, desperate sobs claw their way out of her. This pain burns so bad she wishes to disappear, her confession pins and needles as it escaped her lips. "Fine! I'm jealous! I don't want some whore putting her filthy hands on you! I don't want to know that you were inside of her! I hate you! I hate you so much!"

His nostrils flare, surging forward his nose trails along the delicate skin between her neck and shoulder. Inhaling her scent, her breath catches in her throat, the intimacy not what she had been expecting. She holds her breath, a rumble sounding in his chest.

"I didn't seek her out, pet. I immediately came here when I left the tavern."

The flicker of hope returned. "Why?" She stammered, his wet chest pressing against hers. The realization of how bare they both were sending a spark of heat between her thighs.

"I don't want her."

"Who do you want?" She asks boldly, the tears on her cheeks drying up.

"Do I really have to answer that? Have I not made it blatantly clear from the start that I want you?"

"I shouldn't want you. I hardly even know you," she breathed, the air around them pulsing with something unfamiliar and new.

"Aye, it would be best to get as far away from me as you can." His eyes had darkened menacingly. Rey knew she should heed his words, run away, and never look back. She met him a day ago, and yet, she has never felt this attraction to another person in her entire life. Instinctively she leans into him.

"Just a little taste," Rey murmured beckoning his lips to meet hers. He wrapped a burly arm around her waist lifting her out of the water. Her instincts kicked in entwining her legs around the thick expanse of his waist, barely able to hook her ankles together behind him. He released a low growl, Rey shoved her fingers into his thick, ebony hair, desiring to be even closer to him.

She stiffened in his arms, lush lips running along hers like the flutter of butterfly wings. Her breath hitched, he let out a pained sound clutching the nape of her neck tighter.

"Pet," he whispered. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes," she hushed out. " _Please_."

His lips brush against hers, a lot less innocent than the first time. Without much warning, his lips slammed against hers, hot, fiery, and full of a passionate need that she had not been prepared for. She arches into his broad chest, moaning when her nipples rub against his scarred skin. She was aware of something hard pressing against her arse, ignoring it in favor of the way his tongue trailed along the seam of her lips demanding entry. Her mouth fell open eagerly accepting him inside, growing breathless with every push of his tongue against hers.

A smoldering heat devoured her train of thought leaving her a ball of pure need. She never knew that when she finally did kiss a man that it would be anything like this. The kiss threatened to consume her very essence, a threat that now that she had one taste it would never be enough.

 It had been a few days since she boarded his ship in the hopes to defeat the man that took away her life. Unbeknownst to her, the revenge she sought would never be hers. The man that ended her village's lives was already dead at the hands of the man that currently kissed her like tomorrow would never come.

The thought had angered her before, not being able to get revenge, now that thought process had been wiped away by a single kiss. She should be bowing at this man's feet for ridding the world of the evil scum that left her a dirty scavenger with barely enough food to keep her belly full each night. All the hatred she felt for him washed away being replaced by a hunger for more he had to offer.

Still, in his tight embrace, he made his way out of the water, his lips never straying from her own. Her body flushed with heat as he lowered onto his knees pressing her back to the watery sand. They broke away from the kiss, both panting hard in the minimal space between their lips. His thumb dragged along her bottom lip, the tip of it tracing along her lower teeth. His lower body pressed close to her until she could feel the length of him against her thigh. She let out a ragged breath, searching his eyes for an answer to what the hell was going on between them.

One palm landed beside her head, propping himself up so he could gaze into her hazel eyes. His thumb slipped past her teeth, the pad skimming along her tongue forcing her mouth open wider. She watched as a look of awe appeared on his handsome face, brows drawing together in what appeared to be confusion. For a long moment, they stared into one another's eyes, a question between them that neither could answer.

 Abandoning her mouth he reaches between them, thick fingers sliding between her folds. Rey starts, entire body going rigid at the touch of foreign fingers touching her most intimate spot. Only a few times had she touched the bundle of nerves finding completion when the stress of life rose too high.

"Kylo," she stammers, breath coming out in harsh pants. His free hand moves, sliding through her hair holding her in place. His breath heats her lips until finally, they press against hers, she sighs in relief. They are so soft against her own, his fingertips still gliding back and forth through the slick slipping out of her. He invades her mouth, she surrenders fully over to him wriggling her pelvis under his hot touch.

"You're so wet, pet. So fucking wet." His fingers slide up circling her clit in tight ministrations.

"Please, Kylo," she begs, throwing her head back gasping for a semblance of air.

Her breath expels from her when a thick finger pushes inside of her, it fills her more than her measly fingers ever had. "Have you ever had a cock in here?"

The words surprise her. All her life she had been mostly blind to the way passion works. She had overheard plenty of trysts between men and women but the men never said such dirty things. They only grunted while their women moaned like banshees. Rey always thought it to be fake and disgusting.

However, with Kylo, he infiltrated her entire being; somehow she craved for him to keep whispering such crude things to her.

"No," Rey breathed, writhing under the pressure of his thick finger inside her.

Kylo stops the steady thrust of his finger, locking eyes with her. "You're a virgin?"

"Aye," she murmured, feeling her cheeks heat in embarrassment.

His lips drag along her jawline. "Tell me to stop," he growls, another finger slipping past the tight ring of her opening creating an even more intense pressure. His fingers hit a spot deep inside of her that makes her cry out, her arms wrap around his neck eyes begging for something she does not know how to voice.

"Tell me to stop, pet," he growls once again,  his fingers moving tantalizingly in and out of her to the point she is sure she is going to be driven insane by lust.

"Don't stop!" His eyes go wide for a moment, thunder-struck by her scream of desperation. As if the levee has finally been cracked open his lips descended upon hers. Her eyes fell closed, the world slipping away until all she can feel is his touch, the weight of him, his unwavering warmth. Her body craved more, so much more, a need to have him thrusting as deep as he can go. Rey's heart aches at the understanding dawning upon her while his fingers spread and dip into places that have her back arching towards him.

She has never felt so alive until this very moment lying beneath him under the never-ending midnight.

Their lips move in a maddening rhythm, the frantic roll of their tongues driving her to heights she had never known existed. Kylo makes a rough sound when her teeth nip his bottom lip, the fingers in her hair clutch harder seemingly trying to bring her closer, their bodies already pressed together so tight Rey feels like their bodies are going to mold together.

She can feel a pressure building low in her stomach, it is the tell-tale sign she is reaching her release but it has never felt like this before. This feeling has her believing she is going to explode and cease to exist. His thumb circles her bundle of nerves, fingers curling inside touching a spot she could never reach on her own.

"K-Kylo, I-I-" She is unable to form the proper words for what is about to happen to her. Her entire body tightens, clenching down hard on the fingers buried deep in her. There is an explosion of light behind her eyes, a cry escapes parted lips, and the world goes dark. She hears a whimpering sound only to realize that the pathetic sound is coming from her.

Wearily opening her eyes, she sees Kylo panting above her staring at her like he just found the mother-load of treasures. He draws his fingers out, slow, and almost torturous. Ghosting over her clit one last time, a shiver runs through her.

Kylo seems to memorize how she looks in this very moment, dark eyes wandering over her entire face before settling on her hazel orbs.

"We should find a place to sleep."

Rey can only nod; his lips lower to hers once more, the kiss much more soft, and gentle than the previous ones. He moves off of her, Rey bites down on her lip seeing his cock thick and pale in the moonlight. All the ones she had been unfortunate enough to see were ugly looking things that made her gag. His was nothing like the others. He was large everywhere, Rey had assumed he would be, still, she didn't expect for her to actually want to touch the appendage. It was beautiful, like him. He reminded her of a marble statue, a god in his own right.

Kylo stalks over to where his trousers lay, giving her a view of his toned ass. Rey stops ogling him, pulling her own clothes back on moving back to the dry sand where her boots lay alone. Tugging them on she waits for Kylo to gather his swords before he heads over to her. A simple jerk of his chin is her signal to follow him. Rey manages to keep up with his long stride, wondering if what conspired between them would be something he would soon forget, and write off as nothing more than a mistake.

They wind up at an inn, Kylo places a sack of coin into the keeper's hands managing to get them a room for the night in one of the nicer parts of the inn. The trek up the stairs to the room has sweat skating down Rey's spine. He pushes the door open allowing her to go in first, shutting the door behind him. Kylo moves toward the candle in the corner of the room lighting the wick casting a glow in the dark room.

He places his swords up against the wall, moving toward the window to let the breeze into the sweltering room. He grasps the back of his tunic pulling it up and over his head, Rey watched as his muscles rippled with the movement. She couldn't believe how strong he was, it is obvious with all the muscle packed on him. Usually, men were a tad more lean with a hell of a lot less muscle than he. He was broad, a mountain of a man that made her curious about where he came from. He was pale, dark-haired, and eyed, definitely not hailing from Spanish descent. His accent was a bit muffled, nothing like her English one.

"Where do you hail from?" Rey asked before she could stop herself.

His ebony gaze met hers. She is taken off guard with how he doesn't hesitate to tell her. "I was born in Ireland. My parents sent me to live with my Uncle after receiving news that they would become the slaves to a wealthy family. They didn't want that life for me so they thought they could trust my Uncle to care for me. They snuck me onto a ship that set sail to England, where I found him. He was not a very talkative man; he always mumbled to himself and worked me like a dog.

"One day he found me and another kid fighting. He thought it meant that I would amount to nothing but evil. Snoke happened to be passing through at that time. Unbeknownst to me, I was sold and learned that the beatings my Uncle bestowed upon me were nothing compared to the whip that Snoke used to keep me in line. I eventually found a way to escape many years later. I learned my parents passed away, the family that owned them were cruel and unjust. They were the first people I killed while not under the control of Snoke. My Uncle followed soon after, and then Snoke I saved for last. If you must know, his death was not swift; it was full of torment and agony until finally, he caved into the wounds inflicted upon him."

Something shifts in him. A sadness settles in his dark orbs, fists clenching and unclenching by his sides. He seems almost unsure of why he confessed what he did to her, a mere girl that he met only a couple nights ago. His eyes that have always seemed devoid of light become more somber as he casts them to her. She watches the darkness ebb from his eyes turning into an amber color.

"We should sleep," he mumbles sitting on the bed to rid his feet of the leather contraptions on them.

Rey wants to comfort him, to tell him that it wasn't his fault that his life came to be the way it is, but the words choke up in her throat. Kylo lies back on the bed, hands threading together behind his head. Rey desperately tries to find the words that can rid him of such a tormented expression. She had never seen such blatant sadness on anyone's face except her own.

 Poe and Finn seemed to wear smiles to mask whatever pain they were going through. Even though they had been mates for so long, they still didn't truly know one another, not enough to explain their pasts. She had heard fragments of what Finn's home life entailed; he escaped the chains of slavery and set sail meeting Poe who offered him shelter. Other than that, there were no more details, and Rey didn't care to share much more than she was on a path to kill the man that killed her family. 

She couldn't quite understand why she felt such a strong desire to be close to the brute of a man. He hadn't exactly been very kind to her, not that he had any reason to be after she killed his men. Now, it seems as if everything has shifted between them. She wants to know more about him, maybe, even tell him more about her. That moment on the beach is not one she can easily forget. It heats her blood, yearning for him to be that close to her once again.

Rey sits on the opposite side of where he lay, tugging her own boots off, setting them off to the side. It feels like bees swarm inside her belly, laying beside him feeling the warmth emanating off of him. Her heart beats a furious tempo; she does her best not to fidget choosing to place her palms on her stomach hoping to relieve the tension there. She has no reason to be this nervous in his presence after the intimacy they have shared. Still, she is unable to stop the tremor moving through her body at his proximity.

"What were your parents like?" He asks in an unreadable tone.

Rey tugs on a string that laces the front of her tunic. No one has ever asked her that question before. A smile crosses her face, remembering the eccentric duo fondly. "They were good people. Kind, warm, caring…they were everything I could have asked for a parent. I was only five when they passed but I remember every single thing about them. I remember how they both smelled of cinnamon, the smell always soothed me. Even now anytime I smell cinnamon I recall their bright smiles and the love they had for my brother and I. They were always the first to help someone in need; they were selfless human beings, innocent to a fault. They didn't deserve what happened to them."

Her smile has now turned to tears welling at the corner of her eyes. "They sound like they were wonderful parents. I'm sorry for what happened to them," he hesitates. "For what happened to you. No child should have their family taken from them in such a way."

Rey turns on her side seeing his eyes are attuned to her. She finds the courage to say the words she should have said earlier. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I just wanted to find something to live for and getting revenge for my family was what I held onto. I've been so alone. Even with my crew, I still feel like I don't belong there."

Kylo reaches a hand out placing his palm on her cheek; his thumb traces the bone there, back and forth in a soothing manner. "You're not alone," Kylo murmurs.

Rey cups the back of his hand. "Neither are you."

"I feel like I've known you all my life." He lowers his hand grasping tight to the side of her neck drawing her closer to him.

"I feel it too," Rey says moving into his space, her palms splay out on the hard expanse of his stomach feeling the muscles there clench. Sliding them up to his broad chest, smoothing over the spot where his heart thrums under her fingertips.

"You can't get attached, little one. You hate me remember?" He teases but it lacks certain warmth that makes her heart sink. As much as she wanted to escape before, she doesn't know if that rings true anymore. He is right though, there is no way a man like him would ever want her, a girl that looked more like a boy than anything. Getting attached would only wind up in heartbreak.

"I won't." She stated simply, ignoring the question.

She lets out a gasp when he rolls on top of her, pinning her underneath the weight of him. His lower half nudged between her thighs, he cups her jaw in his hand bringing their mouths inches apart.

"I don't know what to do about you, pet." His breath ghosts over her lips, his hips roll grinding the length of him into her most intimate part. Rey moans low in her throat when he does it once more.

"You should kill me." Her eyes fell closed enjoying the sensation of his body against her own.

He nips at her bottom lip, drawing the tender flesh into his mouth giving it a hard suck. "I would never be able to kill you. You're too valuable to me."

The conversation ends, their lips joining together.

Rey knows without a shadow of a doubt that she is losing herself to Kylo.

She is playing with fire.

Eventually, she would be burned.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXO


	4. Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome to my cage, little lover  
> Attempt to rearrange with you, baby  
> Still don’t know your name, Miss Honey  
> Let’s go up in flames, pretty lady."  
> -Missio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to write and for that, I apologize!
> 
> I am writing a book at the moment so it's taken a while for me to get to updating my stories! So, thank you to everyone who is still sticking with me, it means a lot <3
> 
> Much love <3

His eyes wearily open, sunlight streams through the curtains illuminating the room in a soft glow. Something warm stirs against his side, fingertips rest against his stomach perilously close to the trail of hair that leads south.

 Last night he had been so wasted he ventured into the sea, the aftermath of that is quite foggy. He feels like he said things he should have kept to himself, somehow ending up in bed next to some woman he had no recollection of. Casting his gaze to who is next to him he is taken aback to see Rey beside him.

The night before comes spiraling back into focus. Her lithe body writhing beneath him, his fingers shoved into tight, warm heat, unlike anything he had ever felt before.

 He ran a sweaty palm down his face remembering her parted lips, moaning into his every kiss. Splaying a hand over his heart he begged for it to settle the hell down-he needed to think logically-needed to remember every detail of the events of last night.

Maneuvering his body from her delicate touch, he proceeded to get out of bed pulling his tunic back over his head. Threading his fingers through his hair he gave a hard tug.

_Did he put his cock in her?_ He couldn’t be entirely sure.

He could remember confessing things to her from his past; secrets he had kept under lock and key for a decade. She told him things as well that is much more clear than most things going on in his head at the moment. She told him about her parents and how she missed them.

“Kylo?”

Kylo jolts, turning to face her, seeing her tired smile form into a frown due to his expression no doubt. He had never been the best at hiding his emotions; they tended to play out on his face before he could stop it.

“Did I fuck you?” He decides to ask instead of going completely mad due to his curiosity.

Her brows furrow, fingers clutching the sheets closer to her chest. “You don’t remember?” She sounds truly hurt, offended that he can’t put the puzzle pieces together.

Letting out a huff of air, he gets back on the bed crawling over her tiny form until his hands are on either side of her head. He sees her throat bob as she swallows, hazel orbs dilating in a way that makes him lose all sense of reason.

He lowers, trailing his nose along the expanse of her neck, smelling the salty scent of the sea on her skin. Darting his tongue out, he licks tentatively-his stomach swarming with bees- sweat trickles down his spine as he hovered his lips over hers.

“I remember my fingers inside you. You’re so tight, a virgin. I would break you if I tried to fuck you. Tell me I didn’t do such a thing.”

She hesitated, a blush high on her cheeks. She shifts beneath him until he slotted his hips between her legs stopping all movement.

“No, you did no such thing.”

“Did you want me to?” He asks slowly grinding his growing length into the spot between her thighs.

“No,” she whimpers, his lips quirk up at the sides.

“I think you’re lying to me, pet.”

“I would never give myself to a man like you.” Her voice holds strength in it, his smile only deepens.

“Aye, as you say, pet.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, he moves off of her, yanking his boots on, and gathers his possessions. She seems to get the idea, doing the same following him to where his ship is docked ready for them to be back on the open sea.

 Making their way onboard, Kylo keeps Rey close, his hand encircling around her bicep ensuring she will not be able to escape. Chewie shouts to lift the anchor; his men are all in their appropriate positions as he takes his at the wheel. Rey remaining by his side.

Once on the open sea, Kylo leaves Chewie in charge of steering the ship residing to his chambers with the girl who is casting dirty glares his way.

 In his sleeping quarters, Kylo sheds himself of his tunic and finds the bottle of rum he had missed while he drank the whiskey in Tortuga. Taking a heavy swig, he relishes the burn that trails down his throat warming his entire body. Rey leans against the wall, her hazel eyes cast to the ground paying no mind to him.

Kylo plops down in his chair, eyeing Rey with hunger alight in his dark gaze. “Come here, pet,” he murmurs beckoning her to him.

Her lip curls in disgust, shaking her head she avoids his eyes.

“Rey,” he warns, voice dropping in octaves.

“I am not afraid of you,” she spits, crossing her arms over her chest glaring at him with rampant fury.

“You will be.”

Her eyes dropped back to the floor, he slammed the bottle down hard seeing her flinch. He clenched his fists trying to still the blazing heat racing through his veins at her disobedience. Standing before her, he slammed his palms on the wall on either side of her head, caging her in.

“Something is bothering you, has been since we set sail. What’s wrong, pet?”

He watches her jaw clench, her pulse thudding hard in her neck. He is unable to resist the temptation of touching her skin, trailing his fingertips over the vein that looks ready to burst. His other hand cups the side of her jaw beckoning her to relax. She only becomes tenser under his touch.

“I want to go home,” she simply states, averting her gaze off to the side.

“Don’t look away from me,” he growls. Her scowl deepens but she reluctantly looks up at him. “Is that what you truly desire? Do you want to go home?”

“I want to see my friends again. They are probably worried sick about me. They probably think me dead.”

“Then you shall go home.”

Shock renders her speechless, if he wasn’t feeling completely miserable inside he’d make a comment on the silly expression but he doesn’t feel up to saying much of anything. Moving away from her, he slumps down in his chair and takes a long pull of the burning liquor.

She looks about to say something that is until the moment he hears a loud explosion that shakes the entire ship. Instinct has him on his feet racing out of the room onto the main deck where he can see Chewy yelling orders at the crew. They are working together and he uses that moment to see another ship off in the distance.

Rey is beside him in the next moment, eyes practically bulging out of her skull as she runs to the side of the ship and grips the wood in her hands.

“Don’t fire!” She screams.

Kylo grabs her bicep turning her to face him. There is a wild expression etched on her face and her usually golden skin is now ashen as if she has seen a ghost.

“We are being attacked and you demand us not fight back!? You are not the captain of this ship, pet! Now, I urge you to stand down before you end up getting us all killed!”

“That’s my ship! _Please_ , my friends don’t know! We need to surrender!”

“I do not surrender for anybody!” He snaps much too close to throttling her for daring to think she can ruin his reputation.

“You will kill them! You are much stronger than they! _Please_! I’m _begging_ you!”

Her hands land on his chest startling him, fingertips trail downwards- a slight tremble to them -until he feels them skate to the line of hair leading to a place he could only dream of her touching. The determination in her eyes has him thinking inappropriate things at a very inappropriate time. His men were ready to kill and that ship she called hers was only getting closer.

Grasping her wrists he stops them from going any lower. “What are you doing?”

She worries her bottom lip, a rosy tint to her golden skin replacing the ashen color. He much preferred her golden skin especially when he made her blush like so.

“I’ll make it up to you, Kylo.”

He laughs a bitter sound. “You wanted to go home, well; it looks like your wish has been granted.”

“I’ll stay with you if you spare my friends, please, I’ll do anything you ask,” she hesitates before lowering her voice, a soft breathy sound. “I’ll be a good pet.”

“Rey,” he murmurs. “It would be no fun if you were always good.”

Her brows furrow at his teasing tone. Letting her go he shouts to Chewy to raise the white flag which in return he receives stunned expressions from his entire crew. One look has everyone scampering into action and with a heavy heart; he watches the white flag rise signaling their surrender.

“Kylo, I meant what I said.”

He sighs. “I’ve never been one to like to keep a bird in a cage. They are meant to be free and you, my sweet little one, deserve to fly as far as your wings will take you.”

“Kylo,” she whispers but there is no more time to talk because the other ship is side by side with them. They drop their anchor and Chewy does the same.

A wooden board falls on the railing of Kylo’s ship and he waits patiently for the other men to cross. One man immediately sees Rey, his eyes light up in excitement, and before Kylo can stop him the man is picking her up. He spins her around in his arms, laughing joyfully, and Kylo feels the cold stab of jealousy seep into every pore.

Rey’s smile rivals the sun, it is so magnificent it is almost hard to look at due to the fact he had never caused such an expression to paint her features.

“Finn! It is so good to see you!” Rey shouts holding the man so close that Kylo has to restrain himself from ripping off his head.

A man with curly hair and kind eyes spots the scene between Rey and this man called Finn, a warm smile appears on his face. It suddenly falls when his eyes land on Kylo.

Kylo straightens involuntarily, crossing his arms over his chest making his already burly frame even larger. He sees the slight worry pull the man’s mouth into a frown.

“Is there something you needed to say?” He sneers waiting for this small man to actually say something instead of giving him the ultimate glare.

This comment catches the attention of Rey and the man she is currently cooing over. “Are you the Captain of the Knights of Ren?”

“Aye, that is me.”

“Supposedly you are a ruthless captain that shows no mercy, and yet, Rey is alive. I can only see one reason why you would keep her alive. Did you harm her?” He snarls, hands turning into fists at his sides.

Kylo strides over to this man with the big mouth. “You know why I kept her around? It’s because this little hellfire came onto my ship and murdered my men with absolutely no mercy. I thought she was nothing more than a boy that I could get rid of with ease, only to come to find that this boy was not a boy at all but a girl. A girl that is actually quite pretty. So, yes maybe I did keep her around just to find out how tight her cunt is, but what is that to you?”

“You bastard!” Kylo sees the fist before it’s even thrown easily dodging the blow.

“Poe! He has not harmed me! He’s only trying to get under your skin!”

“This man killed your family and you stand here defending him?!?”

“He did not kill them. It was all a misunderstanding and even though I killed many of his men he has kept me alive…he has not laid a finger on me.”

He’s surprised to hear her lie so blatantly. Especially in the case of her protecting him. The protection he does not need but welcomes due to no one caring about him in so long. He hadn’t realized how desperate he was for actual human connection and Rey had filled the hole that had been eating at him for so many years.

He may never see her again once she leaves and that’s enough to make him want to drink his sorrows away.

“You’re protecting him?” Finn asks astonished.

Rey worries her lip glancing at Kylo before answering Finn. “He has done right by me and I’m still here alive and breathing so there is no use for all this tension. I’ve only been gone no more than a few days. You’ve found me, isn’t that enough?”

Understanding dawns upon Finn’s face and he nods shooting Poe a look that Kylo doesn’t quite know what to make of. He can’t wrap his head around the fact that this short-lived meeting with Rey would be coming to an end before he even got the chance to see what would happen.

A strange sensation tugs at his heart; he has to force himself not to rub the spot in an attempt to relieve the pressure that has built there. This feeling made no sense to him. How could he feel this deep connection with her after such a short time? There was no such thing as falling in love at first sight or so he had thought until now with her standing so close and yet so far from him. She had changed his whole view on life and now he would go back to being miserable desperate to find something to fill the hole in his life.

“I’m going to be staying here,” Rey announces gathering the attention of every single man on that ship.

“What?” Finn blanches, shaking his head as if he misheard her.

“I’m glad we were all able to meet again but I feel like I need to stay here. I no longer am seeking revenge and I feel it’s only right that you become the Captain now, Finn. I want to go on a new adventure, here on this ship.”

“Mere days ago you wanted to kill this man and now you want to remain here, with a murderous pirate?” He demands more than asks.

Kylo wants to throw him over the side of the ship for his tone towards Rey but figures she wouldn’t be very happy if he did such a thing. He bites down his cruel remarks and crosses his arms over his chest.

“I’ve murdered people also, Finn.”

“Yes, people who deserved it, not innocent people!” Dark eyes lash at Kylo; he can see the man shaking with anger. “Tell me, Kylo, have you murdered innocent women and children?”

Kylo’s jaw clenches at the remark. He glances at Rey to judge her reaction to what he is about to say. A truth that eats at him and has haunted him countless nights to the point he feels like he can’t take it anymore.

“Aye, I have.”

Finn looks back at Rey, pointing at Kylo. “ _See_? He is nothing more than a rabid dog!”

“You know nothing! You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do! I will remain here whether you like it or not. Now, I think it is best if you and your crew leave. Maybe in another life, we shall meet again. Until then, I hope you reconsider your animosity towards things you do not understand.”

Rey rushes down into Kylo’s quarters leaving the crew dumbfounded especially Finn and Poe. Finn makes to go after Rey but Poe holds him back and shakes his head from side to side. Finn’s hands clench at his sides and he shoots Kylo a murderous glare.

“You will wind up getting her killed if she remains with you, do you not understand that?”

“You can judge me all you like but I have no ill intentions towards her and I will protect her at all costs even if it means sacrificing my life for hers.”

“So you love her?”

“Love is a strong word.”

Finn walks towards him, hands still shaking, and once he is toe to toe with him he shifts his gaze up. “If she winds up dead because of you, I will find you and murder you myself.”

“Aye, it would be welcome.”

“Tell her she will always have a place with us if she decides to. If she needs to find us we will be in our homeland.”

“Aye, I shall.”

Without another word, Finn spun away, and Poe trailed after him not sparing a single glance towards Kylo. They returned over the plank back to their boat. Finn started shouting orders, and the anchor was lifted.

Eventually, the ship began to sail off towards the horizon.

Kylo simply nodded his head towards Chewy and heard him begin to bark orders as he returned to his quarters to find Rey. Once down the steps, he finds her sitting on his cot toying with the strings of her tunic.

The troubled expression on her face gives away her inner turmoil. Heaving a sigh he plops down rather unceremoniously onto his chair, propping his boots onto the desk, and grabs the bottle of rum that has been calling his name for much too long now.

“Pet, you didn’t need to stay,” he murmurs and takes a long swig.

She scoffs, eyeing him with a look that he can’t quite understand. “I stayed because I wanted to.”

“Why? They are your family are they not?”

“Aye, still,” she hesitates for a moment, seemingly trying to string her words together before she talks after a long silence. “I wanted to stay because there is a feeling that sits on my heart and as much as I beg for it to leave me, it does not. It is heavy and I don’t understand it. I want to though. I need to know why I feel like my heart is going to explode every time you are near. I feel like I am drowning and there is no one to save me but you.”

He exhales a shaky breath when her eyes meet his and he sees the torment that lashes across her face. It is enough to make him weak in the knees and he is thankful that he is sitting rather than standing.

That feeling she speaks of, he too does not understand it. Yet, it cuts him down to the bone and as much as he tries to fight it; he too is unable to escape the emotions that are eating at him.

The topic of romance had never been one he thought of. He had women before but it had been quick and fleeting. He had hardly even kissed another and immediately he had wanted to connect with Rey in every single way possible.

This girl-so young and so innocent-had begun to burrow her way into his heart. The mere concept of that happening terrified him. All he had known all his life was how to be ruthless and savage to stay alive. She had to do the same but she had kept her soul intact along the way. Whereas his had become void of light; leaving him to wander the sea desperate for a meaning behind his so far pointless life.

“So young,” he says out loud without realizing it.

“What?” She asks still mindlessly fiddling with her strings.

“I don’t understand why a girl like you isn’t out there living a normal life. You are the only woman that I’ve met who has decided to spend her life on a ship with men that are the scum of the earth.”

“Finn and Poe are good men.”

“Pirates nonetheless, you do understand that is what you are?”

“We do not pillage like you,” she vehemently spits.

“Aye, yet you still seek revenge and still murder. You are a pirate like me but you are not scum such as I. You are young and gullible. You should have left with your so-called friends while you had the chance.”

Rey rises to her feet, slowly making her way towards him. He can see her shaking with barely controlled rage. “I am not a pirate and my age has nothing to do with this.”

“And what is this, pet?”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t understand what is happening between us just because you are a coward.”

He stands to his feet, meeting her in the middle of the room. “I didn’t know something was happening between us,” he lies. “Enlighten me.”

Her scowl deepens. “Don’t pretend like what happened on that beach meant nothing to you.”

“Ah, I see. You still can’t forget about that can you?”

“You expect me to forget? I will never forget how you looked under the moon like some god that had no right being put before me. I am scared too, Kylo, but I am not a coward such as you are. I will not stand here and deny that that night made me feel alive for the first time in my whole life.”

The ache only intensifies inside of him, his fingers itch to touch her and tell her that she has no need to explain herself. He understands full well what she is going through.

“You don’t understand what you ask for, pet.”

“I ask for nothing but your acceptance to the truth!”

 His hand fists her locks before he can stop himself, yanking her head back so hard she winces and tears bead at the corner of her eyes. He breathes hard, broad chest rising and falling. Dark eyes pinpoint the column of flesh where her pulse thuds erratically.

“You want the truth, pet? I was piss drunk that night. I would have been happy to be inside of any broad. You are just another hole that I can fill when I fancy and that is it.”

The tears slip down her golden skin, her bottom lip trembles until finally, she snaps digging her claws into his forearm. He actually cries out and becomes defenseless to the flurry of punches that land on his body, some even on his face.

“You bastard! I hate you! I hate you!” She bellows.

He backs up against the desk, allowing the little hellfire to do as she pleases because he indefinitely deserves this attack. It gets to the point that he can’t take it anymore and he snatches both her wrists in a death grip spinning them around. She struggles with all her strength to get out of his hold but it proves to be futile.

“Hate me all you like, pet. You know what I am.”

“You pretend to be this heartless man but I see your soul, Kylo! I know you feel something for me! You will not break me like you are so desperately trying to do!”

His eyes are drawn to her rosy lips, the way they resemble a perfect cupid’s bow, remembering the way they felt pressed against his. Letting go of her wrists he continues to stare at her, seeing her lips part as he continues to stare.

His hand locks behind her neck, holding her in place. He is aware that she is no longer trying to fight him off. Patiently waiting to see what happens next.

All those cruel words he had spouted had been a lie and he feels it like a dagger to the back. He didn’t understand how she could allow him this close to her after he said such things. There is no fear in her eyes. This little girl is not afraid of him, no, she wants him for what he is, and that is why he is the one with fear.

“Do you truly hate me?” He asks lowly.

“No,” she whispers.

He lowers his face to hers, heat billows against his lips making him almost dizzy with the feeling. His heart is thundering inside his chest and he wonders if her heart matches his.

“I’m fucking terrified,” he whispers against her lips.

“I know.”

His eyes fall closed-unable to stop himself-he presses his lips to hers.

∞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm evil ;)
> 
> XOXO
> 
> All credit goes to the artist of the Reylo drawing in my collage! If anyone knows the artist, please let me know <3


	5. Look At What The Light Did Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In my will I went 'till it's wasted  
> Look at what the light did now  
> Taste the taste I taste 'till it's tasted  
> Look at what the light did now  
> Bought it like a boast that burly beaming  
> Look at what the light did now  
> Got it like a ghost that girly gleaming  
> Look at what the light did now."  
> -Feist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter!
> 
> Thanks to everyone still here with me! It means a lot and all your comments give me life! :)
> 
> Much love <3

Her lips are so warm.

He finds himself sinking into the kiss, needing so much more than this small form of contact. No, he _needs_ to feel her body against his, writhing underneath him just as desperate for him as he is for her.

_Has she always been this fucking small?_

He wonders fisting the small amount of hair she does have on her head, dragging his tongue across her bottom lip, and almost loses his mind when she moans a heady sound into his mouth.

He had already felt her nakedness against him, knew what her lithe body looked like beneath her clothes, and yet, it all felt so new here in the comfort of what he called his home. Pulling his lips from hers he doesn't miss the soft whine she releases. 

A soft light filtered into the room allowing him to see every little thing that made her even more beautiful. The moon had done her no justice. He can see the need in her hazel orbs, swollen lips parted eagerly as he gazed upon her beauty.

"Pet," he sighs lowering his lips to her jaw and skimming the golden skin there with his tongue, "Tell me to stop and I will."

Her fingertips dancing along his stomach has the muscles underneath clenching hard. His body heated and he made a sound at the back of his throat that was much too close to a whimper.

"I think you and I both know by this point that I won't tell you to stop."

"You should," he growls.

In one swift movement, he gathers her ass in his palms picking her up with ease and lowers her onto the desk. Dragging her to the edge he fits himself between her thighs and notes the color that spreads across her cheeks.

 A quick glance down and he sees that their lower bodies are flush together. His arousal insistently pressing against the apex of her thighs and he can't stop the smirk that tugs at the corner of his lips.

Cupping her jaw his thumb brushes back and forth over her cheek. "You've gone shy on me, little one."

"Have not," she fires back. A tight scowl has formed on her pretty face and all he wants to do is wipe it away.

"I'm not making fun, pet. I just want to know why you are so shy when on the beach you allowed me to ravish you with abandon."

"Maybe it's because we were both drunk."

"Ah, you blame it on the whiskey. Typical," he teases pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Her hands push at his chest no doubt feeling the deep rumble of him laughing at her feisty attitude making an appearance at a time like this. She really was a little wildcat. One that he couldn't seem to get enough of.

She is about to protest until he silences her with his lips pressing forcefully against hers. He doesn't go slow this time around. He grasps her jaw hard in his hands, using his thumb to tug at her lower lip, and when her mouth parts he sweeps his tongue inside needing to taste her.

All his life he never thought anything good would land on his lap. All he had ever known was pure torment and chaos, so many repetitive days and restless nights had left him bitter. With this girl beneath him, all the pain of his past vanished and all he could feel or see was her.

She was invading all of his senses-her scent driving him mad due to how sweet she smelled, lips soft as a petal, her hands reaching up to grasp his hair; tugging deliciously at the long strands.

Pure.

So fucking pure.

Reality crashed down upon him like a blow to the back of the head. She had never been with a man; Rey was untouched and here he was stealing her breath, feeling the warmth of her core against his eager arousal. She didn't deserve to be taken like a wild animal upon a desk where he had plotted the death of many innocent people. He realized he didn't want to taint her, it was too soon.

His lips abandon hers on a slight pop, both of them were panting staring at each other with an unbridled passion. She clutched his hair in an attempt to pull his lips back to hers but he shook his head.

"Rey, you deserve better than being taken on a desk."

"This is what I want," she snaps. Her eyes soften and she murmurs, "I want you, Kylo."

"Ben," he murmurs.

"What?"

"My name is Ben, not Kylo."

Her brows knit in the middle, one side of her mouth tugs down as her eyes search his. "Ben?"

"Ben Solo. That's my given name but when I met Snoke he demanded I change it. He thought it would help erase my past. As time passed the name stuck and I really did become Kylo Ren, infamous pirate of the seven seas. A _monster_ ," he whispers that last part, pressing his forehead to hers. "I don't _want_ to be a monster anymore, Rey. I want you to know me as Ben, a man that wants to be good to a young, innocent girl who deserves all the riches this world has to offer. I don't want to be known as Kylo Ren, not with you."

Her eyes grow wide, fingers slipping from his hair to cradle his jaw. " _Ben_ ," she says his name as if feeling it out. "I like it."

His lips twitch with the hint of a smile. "I can't take your innocence from you, pet. I want to lay you down on a bed and worship every part of you. I want to earn your respect and admiration. I don't want this life anymore," he admits with a shake of his head. "I want a family and a place to belong. I want that with you."

The admission is enough to make him dizzy with a feeling he has never felt before. It is overwhelming and presses down on his chest creating a spiral of different emotions to race through him. He had never been one to emote much-tending to keep everything buried down in the deepest crevices of his heart. Now, that had all shattered and it was because Rey had brought light into his life he didn't know he needed till this moment.

He could give up this life of villainy for her in a heartbeat, a thought that both terrified and intrigued him.

"Kiss me."

He doesn't waste a moment in taking her lips in his.

This girl was his, now and forever.

∞

Ben softly snores beside her on the cot barely big enough for two, cradling her small form against his massive body. His warmth basks her in a cocoon that she never wants to leave. Unable to sleep she had chosen to admire just how beautiful he really is. The bend of his brows, a perfect arch that gave him that sinful gaze that always sent shivers down her back when he looked upon her with it. A strong nose, soft lips that felt like a dream against hers, and a jaw that was not sharp in the way some men's were but all the same it was beautiful.

She traced the beauty marks that dotted his face and danced over the scar that ran from his eyebrow curving around to his cheek. It was painful to look at due to the fact she knew it must have been agonizing to receive. Her fingers trailed lower over more scars that marred his neck and down to the one that slashed an X across his chest. It was not as deep as the one on his face and she wondered if he barely escaped a more excruciating experience when it came to this particular one. The skin was raised slightly but all in all, it appeared to be more of a graze than a deep wound that would have no doubt ended his life.

She was curious if all these scars had been inflicted in battle or worse-from Snoke. The thought of a young Ben being tortured by his captor has her shivering and she presses closer to him. His arms held her tighter and she realizes his breathing has changed.

"Are you okay?" He murmurs sleepily.

"I'm okay," she replies back and realizes her hand had drifted perilously close to the edge of his trousers. The reason why his breathing had become heavier and his muscles were tensing like he was on the verge of snapping.

She doesn't know why she does it. Perhaps she wanted to see this man lose his mind due to her or maybe she was just desperate to give him the same pleasure he had given her on the beach. Her hand drifts lower and shoves underneath the band of his trousers; sliding through coarse hair surrounding an impressive erection soft as silk.

"Rey," he groans encircling her wrist with his large hand, stopping her ability to do what she intended. "Please, you don't have to do this."

"I know but I want to. I _want_ to give you pleasure."

His hand loosens and she takes that opportunity to wrap her hand around him. He jerks at the touch and releases a shaky breath. Rey marvels at how it pulses when she gives it a gentle squeeze. Her hand moves from base to tip feeling the veins that race along the relatively smooth member. She didn't know it would feel so soft and warm.

Impatience takes control, she releases him to tug at his trousers which he willingly obliges to as he lifts himself up and helps her get the offending clothing off of him. She moves atop him pressing her lips eagerly against his, taking him in hand once again and earns a strangled moan with the action. She pumps his length, clumsy in her actions but eager to please. The kiss they share is hungry-a mix of tongues and lips-but it is the best feeling Rey has ever felt in her entire existence.

After fighting so hard against this man whom she believed killed her family and friends she now understood that everything in her life was leading her to him for a reason. He would be the one to heal the wounds that had been inflicted on her heart and soul. In return, she hoped she could do the same for him.

He groaned a deep sound, hands fisting in her hair; biting down on her lip and sucking it between his teeth until she's the one melting into him. Her lips tore from his kissing a trail down his neck and chest. When her lips met the skin of his stomach he lurched, hips rolling into her hand, and he tightens his grip in her short locks. She peers up to see his other arm strewn across his eyes as if he's trying to block out everything that is going on down below.

She swallows when she comes face to face with the angry head of his cock leaking with a substance that she circles with her thumb.

"Fuck," he hisses.

She lowers her lips, swiping her tongue along the place where the sticky substance leaks from.

" _Ah fuck_! Rey, fuck, _please_ , you don't have to do this," he begs no longer hiding his dark gaze from her.

A blush stains her cheeks heating her from the inside out. "I want to taste you."

A tortured expression casts over his face. "You're going to kill me," he grunts throwing his head back. He sucks in a deep breath and she becomes mesmerized by the way his chest heaves up and down. She is doing this to him and she finds herself getting even more turned on by the knowledge of how much she can affect him.

She is unsure of how to proceed or how to touch him to bring him pleasure but she takes a deep breath and lets instinct take over her. Her lips enclose around the tip, slowly taking him inch by inch into her mouth. She gags when he hits the back of her throat, much too large for her to take him all of him in such a way.  The tender skin gets caught on her teeth and he swears under his breath a subtle signal to be careful with them.

Pulling completely off of him she runs a strip with her tongue from base to tip and back down. Becoming more encouraged by the groans that escape his chest on a rumble with every swipe. She begins to suck him in earnest, closing her hand around the length she couldn't reach. When she starts to move them in time with each other, Ben releases a low growl that sends jolts straight to her core. Moaning around his cock, she is rewarded with another groan, and his hand has grown even tighter in her hair to the point it is almost painful-still, she refuses to stop, licking, and sucking, even more, loving the way he tasted on her tongue.

She couldn't get enough of the wild sounds that escaped the closer and closer he got to release. His legs were trembling, she noted the tiny self-controlled thrusts of his hips and wished he could abuse her mouth the way she knew he wanted to. With more practice, she would ensure that would happen. For now, she kept up her maddening pace and reveled in the way she could make this man feel.

His hand released its pressure, running down the back of her head to the nape of her neck where he grasped onto it guiding her fervent movements.

"Pet, let go," he rumbled, his thumb tracing a path along the underside of her jaw.

She picked up in speed and he let out a throaty growl. "Stop or else you're going to get a mouth full of spend," he snapped.

The filthy words only suffice to make her moan and she wants his spend more than she could possibly believe. The things she had heard through the whores that littered the streets were that men's spend tasted awful, and yet, she wanted Ben to release all of him into her awaiting mouth.

His breathing became shallow, entire body going rigid, and then he released a low groan. She felt his cock twitch and his spend landed on her tongue. Without hesitation, she continued to suck until he forced her to stop. She swallowed, the taste of him surprisingly sweet and unexpected.

Wiping the back of her mouth, she moved up to look him in the eyes planting her hands beside his head. He had a dazed expression painted on his face, she chuckled and pressed a tender kiss to his cheek not wanting to kiss his lips. She wasn't particularly sure he wanted to kiss her after she did such a thing.

Those thoughts are wiped away when he comes to and lets out a growl clasping his hand on the back of her head, pulling her lips against his.

When they come up for air, his lips are swollen, and she is sure her match. "Pet, you are a fucking godsend."

"Hardly," she shyly mutters.

"It's my turn to taste you," he says with a smirk and rolls on top of her.

With the first swipe of his tongue against her core, she knows he's the one that is a godsend.

∞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXO


	6. Inside Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've been watching you walk  
> I've been learning the way that you talk  
> The back of your head is at the front of my mind  
> Soon I'll crack it open just to see what's inside your mind."  
> -The 1975

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the wait! I was in a funk last week and just couldn't seem to get out of it. I'm doing a lot better and I just want to say thank you to everybody who left me comments. They really mean a lot to me and help me get through those rough times. All of my readers are amazing and I am so grateful for all of you! 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and understanding!
> 
> Also, I will be releasing a series of one-shots in the next couple of days! They will all be one-shot stories that feature our lovebirds <3 Hopefully you will all get a kick out of them!
> 
> Much love <3

The wind rustles Rey's hair as she steps onto the wooden board that will lead to dry land. They had finally made port after six long months of sailing and battling the storms that came their way. A couple of times she was sure they were all going to lose their lives to the sea, thankfully they had survived, and now she would finally be able to relax for some time before they set sail once again.

The townspeople cast the crew curious, unsure gazes as they made their way through town towards the nearest tavern. The men were all ready to drink and find someone to warm their beds for the next few days that they would spend there. The Captain had business to take care of that was strictly kept between him and Chewy. The crew didn't seem to care why they were in a strange town but Rey couldn't stop herself from wondering what all the secrecy was for.

The past months Ben and she had only grown closer. They shared thoughts of the future, bickered about little things that always resulted in kissing and heavy petting. He told her more about his past, how he had always dreamed of being more than a pirate, and she told him she always dreamed she'd be more than a scavenger. After difficult conversations such as those, they would find themselves cuddling each other like they were each other's safety net.  However, they had never gone past anything more than touching. Ben was still insistent on taking her on a bed. She hoped that now that they could find a place to stay with a bed that he would give in to the desires she knows he has been holding back on.

For being such a massive man, Ben could be surprisingly gentle. She knows first-hand the brutality of his strength, remembering how easily he could lift her off the ground with a mere hand still sends shivers down her spine. Now that same hand would touch her so tenderly and bring her to heights she didn't believe possible. It made her heart pound and cause sweat to pool on her skin. He had sparked a feeling in her that she was afraid would wind up being the death of her.

She hadn't even realized how much she missed the embrace of someone who cared for her. The lonely nights she spent cold and full of fear had all been replaced by the warmth of Ben. Every night she would lie beside him, his arms cradling her into his side, and for once in such a long time she felt safe, protected by the burly man.

She starts when a hand cups the back of her neck, relaxing only a moment later when she sees Ben standing next to her. He lowers his whiskey-colored gaze to her, the trace of a smile on his devilishly handsome face. "Feels good to be back on solid ground, eh, Pet?"

"Aye, it's been too long."

"Is everything all right with you?"

She bites down on her bottom lip, unable to voice how badly she wants to feel him. _All of him_. Her skin flushes with heat and she is no longer able to maintain eye contact with him. She worries her expression is already conveying too much of what her thoughts entail.

"I'm fine," she murmurs, tucking a strand of hair nervously behind her ear. The strands had grown out, sailing past her chin, curling at the edges.

He gently takes her chin between his thumb and pointer finger, standing before her now she continues to keep her eyes trained off to the side. "Look at me pretty girl. Let me see those eyes of yours."

He tilts her head back, gathering her courage she gives him what he wants, their eyes connecting in a moment that feels like the entire world is falling away until it is just the two of them.

"You're so beautiful," he mutters, almost sounding like he is in pain.

Her breath hitches, hands coming out to brace themselves against the solid planes of his stomach. He shudders at the touch, eyes darkening as he takes in her every feature with a heat that makes her go weak in the knees.

"Ben," she whispers grasping onto his dark tunic, causing him to groan. His hand slips into her hair, taking a handful in his fist as he hunched over forcing her on tiptoe with a subtle tug upwards.

"Don't worry, pet, I have full intention of taking advantage of the time we have here," He huskily says, pressing a soft kiss against the corner of her mouth. His lips ghosted over hers, dark eyes finding hers. "For now, let's find a place to stay. I have to take care of some things before I can give us what we both want."

She shivers at the silent promise that tonight they would finally come together in a way she has dreamed about. Nodding, she follows his lead. No doubt with how comfortable he moves around these lands, he has been here before. They immediately find themselves at an inn, stepping inside they are greeted by a small woman standing behind the wooden desk. She has a pipe in her hand, adjusting her large spectacles when her eyes land on Ben.

She blows out a puff of smoke, beckoning the duo closer with a crook of her finger. "Ah child, it has been some moons since I've seen you," she croaks, her wrinkles deepening when she smiles.

"I'm surprised to see you're still alive, Maz," Ben replies, a sly smirk upon his handsome face.

 Maz lets out a hearty laugh. "I'm glad to see you still got that wit of yours." Her kind eyes land upon Rey. "And who might you be my dear?"

Rey fumbles with the end of her tunic, tugging at the thin material. "Rey."

Maz's gaze rakes down her body causing her entire body to flush with embarrassment. Rey wore a simple black tunic, black trousers, and her boots. Of course, it wasn't entirely proper for a young lady. Most women of her age already wore corsets and fancy dresses that enhanced their frame. Ben hadn't seemed to mind that Rey didn't wear dresses but she still couldn't help but wonder if he would prefer a woman that did.

"Nice to meet you, young one."

"Nice to meet you too, mamn."

Maz chuckles. "A well-mannered young one. You've done well for once, Ben."

Rey is surprised that Maz calls him by his surname, most people call him Kylo wherever they go. _Could this be…where he was born?_ She contemplates.

A burly arm wraps around her shoulder pulling her into his side. He radiates heat, smelling of pine and his natural musk, a combination that intoxicates her. "She's a good girl," he murmurs. "I'm quite of fond of her. She is my pet after all."

Rey bristles at the comment, trying to jerk away from his side but he holds her steadfast. He's laughing, a sound that never fails to shock her. His laugh is a brilliant sound that when she hears it she falls silent so she can savor every moment of the way it brightens his face. "I'm only joking, Rey."

Maz rolls her eyes. "I'm assuming you would like a place to stay?"

"Please."

Maz hands him a key. "Be good."

"I can try. Thanks again, Maz."

Rey can't even look Maz in the eye anymore, too humiliated by Ben's blatant humor to face her at the moment.

Once in the room, Rey slaps Ben right across the face. He stares at her with wide eyes, taking a step back from her as if he is surprised she did such a thing. His fingertips land on the spot she hit him, brows furrowing in confusion.

"How _dare_ you," she hisses, closing the space he had created between them.

His jaw clenches, a small twitch tugging at the skin under his left eye. "What did I do?" He says through clenched teeth.

"I hardly know that woman and you go telling her I'm your pet? That you're fond of me and I'm a good girl? You made me sound like I'm just your dog! Is that all I am to you, Ben? A dog that you can lead around on a leash wherever you please?"

His eyes narrow, hand falling to his side where it clenches into a fist. "Are you fucking serious, Rey?"

"Do I look like I'm anything but serious?" She practically screeches, unable to understand how he is acting like this isn't a big deal.

"You honestly believe that I only think of you like a dog?"

"You constantly call me your pet and ensure that I answer to your every beck and call. I've been on a ship with you for months following you to the ends of the earth and you take me here only to make good on the doubts that have been with me since I picked you over my friends. I don't think you will ever feel the same way that I feel about you." Tears have begun to stream down her face, unable to bear another moment in his presence she turns to leave.

His strong hand wraps around her bicep, the other slamming the door she had begun to open shut. "Rey, don't be a fool. You know full well how I feel about you," he bit out, his mouth so close to her ear she felt his breath hitting the tender skin there. She suppressed the full body shiver that threatened to wrack her body with his proximity. "You've become my confidant. I told you my real name, my past. I even went so far as to tell you I want a bloody family with you and you think I only think of you like a dog? You're naivety and innocence proves just how young you truly are. I don't know if you're ready to be with me, Rey."

His words hit her like a cannonball, his body caging her in retreats taking his warmth with him. "I have things to do. When I'm back we can talk more about this."

Rey can't speak. She moves aside without a single word or look in his direction. The door shuts softly and finally, she breaks down, falling to her knees letting the tears fall freely.

∞

"It's been awhile, Solo. No one thought you'd come back after what happened to you," Hux murmurs taking a drag off of his pipe. His legs are kicked up on his wooden table, most likely one he made with his bare hands.

When they were kids, he always chose to hang out with his carpenter dad instead of hanging out with all the other kids to play. Ben didn't talk much, watching Hux and his dad make things from scratch always kept him entertained.

"We've all lost someone, Hux."

Hux nods, shoving a hand through his ginger hair. "You must be back for a reason."

"I am. I want to settle down here. I've already handed my position as Captain over to my best mate. I need your help in finding a place to stay permanently."

Hux's icy blues stare at Ben in a calculating way. "You've found yourself a girl?"

"Is it that obvious," Ben mutters, folding his arms over his chest.

"I have a place. Built it not too long ago, a little way out of town, peaceful. Not too many people around. A good place to raise a family."

"Why did you build it?"

Hux shrugs, smoothing a hand over his beard. "Something just told me I needed to. I guess now I know why."

"You can't honestly believe in that garbage your mama spouted."

Hux only laughs warmly, not disturbed by Ben bringing up his mom. He lost her not too long after Ben left to live with his Uncle. Disease claimed her life and not long after Hux lost his father-as Hux believed, to heartbreak. When Ben had returned to find his parents had died, he learned of the horrible news. Ben had been close to the couple and the weight of knowing he lost everything he loved caused him to flee his home once again. Hux didn't seem too perturbed that Ben abandoned him.

"My mama could predict these things. Sometimes I feel like she tells me things and when I obey them something good always happens. I never thought I'd see you again nor did I think you would find a gal for yourself. I thought you'd wander the seas lost as a pirate forever. I think someone is looking out for you. Call it what you like but things happen for a reason, Ben Solo."

Ben's demeanor softens, a light chuckle escapes him. "I guess your mama wasn't completely crazy," Ben teases.

"No, I suppose she wasn't." Hux smiles, refilling his pipe with tobacco.

"The girl I love is young. A lot younger than me but I still find myself becoming a better person because of her. She has a flame that would kill me to snuff out. She hates dresses and doesn't like having long hair, yet, she is the most beautiful woman I've ever set my eyes upon. I would die for her and she still conjures up these ridiculous ideas in her head that I think lowly of her. I worry that maybe she is too young for me and I'm only fooling myself."

"If you love her you need to talk to her about this. You can't just expect her to understand. You seem to like her for who she is as a woman. I don't think you can give up on her so easily, that would only showcase your fear of settling down."

Ben shakes his head. "That's why you were the smart one between us, not me."

"You play dumb and everybody knows that. Maz always saw through your bullshit."

Ben's lips tilt into a smirk. "Don't go giving away my secrets, Hux."

 "You know they are safe with me. Now, go get your girl, you idiot. I'll show you your home tomorrow." Hux winks.

Ben tugs Hux into a hug when they are at the door. "Thanks again."

"Get off me you filthy pirate," Hux grumbles patting Ben's back to appease him.

"Whatever, loser," Ben laughs, messing up Hux's hair as he pulls away from the hug.

They wave and Ben runs all the way back to Maz's inn, back to the girl who holds his heart in her very hands.

∞

Rey leans her arms on the windowsill, letting the cold breeze wash over her. Her tears have long dried and she has spent her time watching the moon take the sun's place in the sky. It lights up the sea, casting a beautiful glow upon it, practically calling her name to it. Ben would be upset if she wandered off to the sea though. She knew he cared for her and she had made a mistake by telling him that he didn't.

With the time they spent apart today she took the time to gather her thoughts once she had finished crying her eyes out. He did a lot for her, he constantly showed her how much he cared about her with his tender caresses and sweet words. He could get lost in the heat of the moment but always stopped before they went too far. He wanted her on a bed for the first time and as much as she had been annoyed by the fact, she now realized he wanted things to be comfortable for her.

She sighed, smothering her face into the crook of her arm. She wanted to kiss him, touch him, and finally give herself to him but now that might all become a wish never to come true.

The door opening and closing softly has her whipping around to see Ben. He sets the key down on the dresser, not acknowledging her at all. Her heart sinks into her stomach, she rubs at the tension that has built there anticipating what he will do next. He sits at the edge of the boot, taking off his boots placing them neatly off to the side. Grasping the back of his tunic he slowly pulled it over his head, revealing glorious pale skin inch by inch. She nibbled at her bottom lip, taking in his muscle-ridden body.

"Come here," he gently says.

For all the grief that she gave him about commanding her, she finds herself practically scrambling to be in front of him. His large hands come to rest on the crook of her waist, pulling her to stand between his open thighs. Her hands settle on his broad shoulders, slightly digging into the taut skin there. He leans in nudging his nose against her clothed belly. She startles, slightly giggling due to it tickling.

"Ah, there's my sweet girl."

Rey flushes at his term of endearment. "I thought I wasn't ready to be with you." She hates to bring up what he said from earlier but she's unable to stop herself from doing so. She needs to know if he is going to give her a second chance so she can redeem herself.

"Are you?"

"I am," she states firmly.

"Then know I love you and you alone, Rey. I brought you back to this place because this is where I intend for us to settle down. I've already made arrangements for a cottage that you and I shall live in on the outskirts of town. Would you want that, with me?"

"You love me?" She whispers, completely flabbergasted by the confession.

He smiles. "Yes, now answer the second question."

"Yes, I want that with you," she exclaims wrapping her arms around his neck unable to hold back her joy. Before she can realize what she is doing she is sitting in his lap, her thighs cradling his hips, a certain part of both of them pressed tight together. She feels his body go rigid beneath her, hands gripping her waist tight to stop any movement.

"Rey," he says in a strangled voice.

Rey leans back to look him in the eye, newfound confidence rushes through her. She plants a kiss on his mouth stopping any further discussion between them. He groans into her mouth, hands dropping to push under the material of her tunic, stroking the skin of her abdomen with his thumbs.

"I want you," she insists, trailing a path of kisses along his jaw trying to convey just how much she wants a life with him.

Ben wraps one arm around her waist, rolling her beneath him, and hiking her up the bed to where her head falls back onto the comfort of a pillow. He looks even larger now that he is looming above her, he leans in connecting their lips together in a passionate exchange. His hand slides under her tunic, fingertips running a sensual path up to where he cups one small breast in his massive palm. Rey arches into his touch, moaning helplessly at the back of her throat, she can't even find it in her to be worried about how flat her chest is.

He doesn't seem to care, thumb ghosting over her nipple back and forth to the point it drove her mad.

"Take this off," he grumbled, shoving her tunic up. She leaned up helping him get the thing off, he tossed it to the side returning his lips to hers as he slots his hips between her thighs at just the right angle. She gasps when she feels him pressing against her center, the weight of him, all of this feels so right. She couldn't imagine doing this with anybody but him.

His lips burned a trail down her chest sucking one tight peak into his hot mouth. Rey lets out a shocked sound, a flood of wetness rushes between her thighs causing her to grind into him. He lets out a shaky breath, cooling the spot he licked.  He nudges his nose against her neck, creating space between them, allowing him to shove his hand inside her trousers. She jolts when his fingers ghost over clit down to where he spreads her lips giving him access to stroke her entrance in a teasing manner.

"Ben," she whimpers, sinking her fingers into his dark locks giving the strands a tug. He groans into the crook of her neck, shoving a thick finger inside her with no warning. She gasps, clenching down hard on the intrusion.

"Damn the heavens, you are so fucking tight," he growls, sliding a second finger inside. Rey breathes hard, trying to relax her body to accommodate the fingers spreading her wide. Thinking about the way his cock is going to stretch her makes her shudder almost violently. "What is going through your mind, pet?"

"Your cock," she pants, his thumb now circling her clit as his two fingers thrust deep.

"What about my cock?"

"It's big, it's going to hurt." She can barely talk due to what he is currently doing to her. She can feel the slow build at the pit of her stomach, a burning sensation that is creeping throughout her entire body.

"Yeah, it might, but I'm going to make you feel good, Rey. I'm going to replace the pain with pleasure, I promise."

She nods, eyes falling shut as her climax begins to build and build. "Do you want my cock, pet?"

"Yes, _please_."

He pulls his fingers out, she is about to protest until her trousers are being torn down her legs, and Ben is stepping out of his own. Broad chest falling up and down with his ragged breathing. His pupil engulfs his iris, making his eyes look like a bottomless pit. She doesn't have much time to admire anything else because he is on top of her once again, his massive body covering hers. His skin is hot to the touch and she finds herself enjoying the slight blush on his cheeks as he meets her gaze.

He leans in covering her mouth with his own, using his body to spread her legs a bit wider to accommodate all his mass. She feels his cock, hot and heavy against her inner thigh. It only amps up her desire, she parts his mouth with her tongue receiving a small groan in return. Their tongues move in a tantalizing exchange, his hand wraps around his cock lining up with her opening, and before she can process it, he is pushing inside.

It is a feeling that is indescribable, he is thick spreading her in a way she didn't think could ever be possible. She was sure her body would reject him, he was so large, and she was tiny. As much as she wanted these things to happen, she couldn't help but worry it wouldn't work out between them. Now, she was pleasantly surprised that her body was willingly allowing him to sink inch by glorious inch inside of her tight heat.

A low groan escapes his chest, she can't believe how in control he is of his movements, slowly pulling out only to push the same amount of inches back inside. Repeating this until Rey couldn't bear it anymore. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she dug her heels into his skin and jerked him forward.

" _Rey_ ," he said in a strangled voice. Rey sighed, reveling in the feeling of being too full, and stretched so wide it burned. She wouldn't have this any other way, she wanted to remember this moment forever. Ben cupped her jaw, pressing his forehead to hers. "Damn it, why would you do that?"

His brows are furrowed, a look mixed between pain and pleasure planted on his face. "I'm okay, please, Ben, I just want to feel you."

A choked moan is forced between gritted teeth. "I love you," he says, pressing a tender kiss to her lips. He rocks in and out of her with slow, measured movements. He is cradling her jaw in both hands, their lips moving to the same rhythm as his thrusts. She can feel every ridge of his cock as it drags against her walls, he hits deep, and she wants to feel him even deeper inside of her.

She pushes at his shoulders, his brow quirks up in question. "On your back," she says shyly. His eyes widen in understanding, moving onto his back allowing her to straddle him. Their eyes meet, a knowing look passes between them. He places his hands on her waist, lifting her hips, she takes him in hand sliding down with less resistance this time around. They both moan softly when she begins to move her hips with unsure movements. He doesn't seem to mind her inexperience, his brows drawing together in the middle, lips parting as he watches her with awe.

She places her palms on his sturdy chest, using the muscle to brace herself as she rolls her hips creating as much pleasure as she can for the two of them. That warm feeling begins to build again, tightening her stomach, her movements becoming sloppy as she chases her release. He grasps onto her ass, helping to steady and guide her. She digs her nails into his chest, a tight coil in her stomach, a flash behind her eyes, and she is coming so hard she can barely breathe.

Ben curses beneath her, planting his feet on the bed, thrusting up into her. He releases a deep grunt, burly body going rigid underneath her, head falling back as his eyes close. Unable to hold herself up anymore she collapses onto Ben, not caring that their skin is slick with sweat.

"You're mine," Ben mutters pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Forever," she murmurs.

"Yes, forever, my love."

She smiles, this moment was perfect. Her life with Ben was just beginning and she knew without a shadow of a doubt they would be together forever.

∞

**Author's Note:**

> XOXO


End file.
